Mulan Or China
by Lynn12
Summary: ~Ch.15 is up~Last Ch.~Mulan is sent back to camp because of remaining Hun's but they have alies. They send a letter to the Emperor saying that they want Mulan and if they don't get her, they will destroy all of China. So read and find out what happens!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: 

All the Disney characters, I don't own. But any ways this is another story, I hope you like it and I promise things will start to get more interesting in the next few chapters. Well I hope you enjoy, please read and review Thanks!

Chapter 1: Camp

Mulan was back in camp once again. The Emperor had heard news from his shouts that there were some remaining Hun's on the loss and that they were moving quickly. So like the Emperor did last time he sent for all solders and strong men to go to camps and get ready. When they got to Mulan's village, they personally asked Mulan to come back to camp. 

Mulan agreed to it and was there the next morning. As she entered through the thick, wooden doors she looked around at the familiar sight that she had not left to long ago. 

"Mulan!....." She turned around to the familiar voices, it was Yao, Ling and Chien Po and they were running right towards her. Before she could say hi, she felt herself being lifted off the ground by Yao. He then placed her back down and she hugged both Ling and Chien Po. 

"We didn't think we going to ever see you again!" Exclaimed Chien Po with his cheerful grin. 

"Nope, I'm back, I'm so glad to see you all again." Said Mulan.

"I'm sure the Captain is too." Said Yao with a smile upon his face, making Mulan's checks dark red. 

"What do you mean? It's not like he likes me or anything." She said trying to make her point out clear to them. 

"Why do you like him?" Asked Ling as he crossed his arms in front of his chest like he already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Mulan. 

"Guys, guys, lets leave Mulan alone about this. She did just come in we wouldn't want to start annoying her." Said Chien Po as he put his hands on top of Yao's and Ling's shoulders. 

"Alright, Hey lets go get something to eat, I'm starving!" Said Yao rubbing his tummy, and it growled. 

Mulan followed them to where the kitchen was, She decided that Khan was probably getting tiered of holding all her stuff on his back, So she decided to find a spot and make her tent and unpack all that she brought with her. 

As she continued packing, Khan who was busy grassing, heard footsteps near by. He looked up and saw that it was Shang coming their way. Knowing that Shang was a friend he neighed and nudged Mulan on her back. "What is it Khan?" As she turned around and saw Shang only a couple feet away from her. "Hi" She said getting up from the ground. 

"Hi, I didn't know you arrived." Shang said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest amazed by her quiet entry. 

"Sorry, I was going to tell you but I couldn't find you so I decided to unpack then go find you and tell you that I was here." She said brushing off her hands. Suddenly the loud growl from her stomach making Shang raise an eyebrow. 

"You sound like you are hungry, come on I'll take you to get some food." 

"Ok" She followed him as they went through the crowed of people just to get to the small little kitchen where a old man was busy keeping everyone with food on their plates. 

"Hey! Captain Li, what would it be today?" Asked the head chef who was elderly man, near his 60's. Shang smiled at his old friend. 

Shang gently pushed Mulan in front of him and said, "Can you make something here for Mulan?" Mulan smiled at the man. He walked over to her with his eyes wide open. 

"Of course anything for China's heroine" He took Mulan's hand and kissed it making Mulan giggle. "What would you like my dear?" 

"Um...well what ever is easier." 

"How about I make you my special, would you like that?" He asked.

"Sure." 

"All right then." He then turned to his cooks and yelled out, "Make this fine lady here our finest special that you've ever made!" 

He looked back at Mulan, "It shouldn't take long, just take a seat over there and I will bring it to you." He said bowing down at Mulan. 

"Thank you." She bowed down as well and both her and Shang made their way at the table. Mulan and Shang sat across from each other not knowing what to say next. 

"How have you been lately?" Asked Shang breaking the silence between them. 

"Good, What about you?" 

"Same here, I've been busy training that is." He thought to himself if he should ask if she had seen the matchmaker but then he didn't want to seem too obvious. Before he could even say anything more the gang of three sat right by them. 

"Hey guys! What ya doing?" Asked Ling with his obnoxious way that he put his tone of voice. Shang sighed and rolled his eyes at them. 

"Mulan is waiting for her food." Said Shang annoyed by their presence. 

"Hey after this do ya want to go one on one, to see if you still have it in ya?" Asked Yao as he cracked his knuckles. 

"I can take you down easily, Yao." Said Mulan. 

"Sure, but that was like a mount ago. I just wan to make sure that our Ping, isn't wimpy." Yao said messing with Mulan. Mulan smiled with confidence. 

"You're on!" 

The nice elderly man came out with a plate full of hot food. He set it down in front of Mulan and bowed down, "I hope you like it?" 

She looked at the food, it was almost like it was from a fancy restaurant. "It looks delicious, thank you." She took her chopsticks and began to eat. The gang looked at the food and their jaws dropped. 

"Hey Mr. Chef dude, How come we don't get that kind of food?" Asked Ling looking at the elderly men with an unfair look. 

"Are you Fa Mulan the heroine that saved all of China?" He said putting his hands on his hips. 

"No......" They all said at once. But then got stopped by him again. 

"Well then I guess you don't get the meal. Plus she looked like she was starving so I decided to give her a full meal. Now if you excuse me, I have work that needs to be done." He bowed down at all of them and was off. 

Mulan was done in no time and had her little one on one with Yao and the other's. Shang couldn't stay because he had to take care of some other things first. When night had fallen, she went back to her tent and fell right to sleep. 

While night had fallen, the gang was near one of the many warm fires talking amongst each other. "Hey guys." Said Shang walking up from behind them as they sat on seats by the fire. 

"Hey." They all said with a sleepy tone. With wine bottles in each of their hands. 

"Have you guys seen Mulan?" Asked Shang in a curious tone. All their faces turned towards Shang. 

"Why do you care?" Asked Yao once again messing with Shang's head. "You like her don't you?" Yao said with a funny smirk on his face. 

"What? No, I just wanted to know where she was that's all." He said trying not to act so obvious that he did have feeling for her but didn't want to show it. 

"Sure....." Said Ling. Shang gave him a warning look, like as if not to mess with him. 

"She went to bed not to long ago." Chien Po said being the only decent one to answer his simple question. 

"Shang, you got to admit to us that you have feelings for her, because we know the truth so don't try to hide it." Said Yao. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, but didn't even look at Yao when he asked it. 

"Shang, we all saw your face when you watched Mulan as she left the palace so don't try to........" Said Ling but got interrupted when Shang said, 

"All right, all right, so.....I have some feelings for her. Just don't say anything to anybody, especially Mulan, got it!" He said getting irritated by the three. 

"I knew it!" Said Yao and Ling at the same time giving each other high fives. 

"You promise you won't say anything?" He asked once more. 

"Shang, your secret is safe with us." Said Chien Po reassuring Shang.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Well how do you like it so far? It will get more interesting in the future chapters. Please read and review, Thanks!


	2. The Plan For Revenge

Mulan or China

Chapter 2: The Plan For Revenge

In the white, cold, dark mountaintops stood a man on his black horse. He was covered in a black cloak that only reveled his face and hands. The wind blew all around making sound of ghosts cries of those who had died up in the snowy mountains. The man looked to the distance of the way that he would soon be going to. He faced the way towards the palace. 

He was a Hun, he was the brother of Shan Yu. His name was Shan Tao. He was younger then his brother, He looked somewhat similar to his brother except that his black hair was tied up in the back and he wasn't as massive as his brother was. 

A man came up from behind him, he too was wearing a black cloak. His horse neighed as he approached Shan Tao. Shan Tao turned around to face his comrade. "Any news?" Asked Shan Tao. 

"The men and I cleared the one village there is nothing left." Said the one man that went by the name, Hang Lu. He too was one of the not so many remaining Huns that had survived the great avalanche that had killed so many of the Hun's. 

"Good, Any sign of the woman warrior in the village?" 

"No, we found out that she does not live in this part, she lives in a village south of the palace." Hang Lu said pointing near the direction south of the Palace. Shan Tao nodded knowingly. 

"Anything else?" 

"This one man told us that she might already be in one of the camps." Hang Lu gave him a evil grin. Shan Tao smiled back and chuckled a bit as he turned his eyes back to the direction of the palace once more. 

Both their dark cloaks flapped through the brisk air. They looked in back of them and saw Shan Toa's men on their horses galloping right towards them. It was almost sounded like thunder that swept through the ground as they came closer and closer to Shan Tao and Hang Lu. All at once the men on the horses pulled back on their reins making their horse's pull their heads back and neigh. 

Once they all halted one of the man brought down with him a weary middle age man that had been beaten up. The man dropped him right in front of Shan Tao. The man cried in pain as he hit the ground. Shan Tao smiled and dismounted his horse. 

As he approached him he took out his long, medal blade and carefully placed it under the mans chin, so he could see his face. The man looked at him and gulped, he breathed heavily in and out. "Who is he?" Demanded Shan Tao. 

The man approached him and said, "He clams that he is with the Mongols." Shan Tao looked at the man again and bent down to his level. 

"What is your name?" 

"Lung Dai" 

Shan Tao got closer to him with his blade, Lung still breathing hard gave him a pleading look. "Why are you here?" 

"The...the same reason why you are here, to get revenge." He paused for a second, "P...Please, don't kill me." He pleaded to him. 

Shan Tao removed the blade slowly and gave Lung a cocky smile as he got up. Placing the sword back to his side he said, "I am here to revenge my brother's and his many men's lives, from the one heroine girl. What about you?" 

The man slowly got to his feet clutched his one arm that was full of blood. "My people suffered from their men and powerful canons, we surrendered to them at the end but they stuttered our people. We have come back to take the head of the Emperor and those who surrender we will do the same to them as they did to us." Shan Tao smiled and took his horse's reins into his hand. 

"Do you need a horse?" Shan Tao asked. 

Lung looked at him confused, "Your going to help me?" 

"We are both here to get revenge, If we join forces we can take down all of China and we will both get what we want. So do you want the horse or not?" 

Lung smiled. At that second that Shan Tao saw him smile he whistled and a horse came from behind him full of armor. He went straight towards Lung. Lung took his reins and was helped up from one of Shan Tao's men. 

Shan Tao mounted his horse and went right by Lung, "Where are your men located now?" 

"There up in the mountains near one of the passageways." 

"Good, We'll head over there and talk to them." 

They made there way to where the Mongols were located in the mountains as they found them they all drew their weapons but no one got hurt, Shan Tao talked to the Mongols and his men. "There will be no surprised attacks till I tell you to." The conversation went on deciding what they were going to do. Shan Tao was going to lead all of them because one he speared the life of Lung and he had greater power then all of them. 

It was settled that night, Shan Tao was on his horse and on the mountains looking out in the distance once more. "Sir." Shan Tao looked to see that Hang Lu was walking up to him on his horse, he too stared into the distance. "You think we can trust the Mongols sir?" 

"Are you questioning my decision Hang?" He asked giving Hang a stern look in the eyes. 

"No, sir. I just heard that Mongols tend to turn their backs." 

"Trust me Hang they wont want to turn their backs on me." He paused and looked to the distance. "We will take a few of our men to go to the one camp that is near here. We will not attack but just see if the heroine is really there." 

"What if she is sir?" 

Shan Tao chuckled evilly and said, "We will kill her so that she is not in our way." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what do you think? Please Review! 


	3. Confession

Mulan or China

~Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter. 

Chapter 3: Confession

Mulan was sound asleep in her little tent all snuggled up in many of her blankets. The sun had rose and solders began to wake up to get ready for the days training. 

Mulan still laid there sound asleep until she heard, "Rise and Shine sleepy head!" Mulan groaned and rubbed her eyes from the rude awakening when she looked to see whom it was, she found a little red dragon in front of her. It was Mushu and he had a bowl of rice sitting right in front of him. "You're going to be late so eat up." 

Right when he was going to start stuffing it into her face she placed her hand in front of him and said, "I'll take care of it Mushu." 

Taking the bowl from Mushu, Mushu shrugged his shoulders, "Fine don't let me feed you, see if I care." With that he made his way out of the tent swinging his tail back and froth. 

Mulan rolled her eyes and smiled. She took the bowl of rice in her hand once more and ate away as quickly as she could so that she would have some time to get dressed and not be late for the morning exercises. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shang was in his tent flexing his muscles so that he wouldn't strain them when he did the martial arts practices with his troops, that would start in only a couple minutes from now. As he slowly moved with the motion of his kicks and punches pictures of Mulan began to pop into his mind. The way her soft features made her look like a goddess. 

He shook his head to get away the thought and image of her in his head. Knowing that if his thoughts of her went continued he would not be able to think straight for the morning exercises. 

There was a sudden knock on his tent door, "Come in" He replied

In came in his comrade Wang Ti who was another Captain, and a dear friend of Shang's. "Good morning Shang, I see you are practicing Martial Arts before you teach it to the men." 

"Just warming up that's all." He patted his sweaty face with the towel. 

Wang Ti sat down in one of Shang's chairs and put his feet up on top of his desk. "I saw you with your little girl friend yesterday." 

Shang pretended he didn't hear what he had said. 

"She's quiet a cutie, if I do say so myself." 

Shang rolled his eyes as he turned towards Wang. "Don't mess with her, I don't want you to try to impress her with your unusual flirting talents." 

Wang got up, "What do you mean?" 

Shang laughed, "You know what I mean, Just don't try to impress her." 

Wang smiled to himself. He went up from behind Shang and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Shang, Are you worried that she'll like me more then you, aw.... that's so......." 

Shang grabbed his hand making Wang stop what he was about to say. Shang gave him a serious look, as if he were telling him to not go any further. He let go of his friend's hand and got back to his Martial Arts once more. 

Wang sighed, "Ah.. Come on Shang, I was only joking, Don't worry I wont touch her, I wont even go near her if you like her that much."

Shang gave a heavy sigh, He stopped what he was doing and snapped at Wang saying, "I don't like her, She's a friend and that's all." Then continued back to his martial arts practices. 

"Sure, I saw her with you and you looked happier then ever." 

"Wang......" Shang cried out in annoyance. 

"All right, all right, but just answer me this one question." 

Shang stopped and put his hands on his hips, "Fine!" 

"Do you like her?" 

Shang rolled his eyes and pointed outside, "Get out of here." 

"Oh...come on Shang!" 

"No, Get out!" 

"You like her don't you?" 

"Wang...."

"Shang....." He said crossing his arms in front of his chest. There faces were close; Shang looked at his friend in a stern way. "I won't say anything, I promise." Wang said in a calm way. 

Shang sighed and looked to the ground, "Alright, I do you happy now. The truth is out now; I'm in love with her are you happy now!" 

Wang slowly moved his arms to his side and looked at Shang in surprise, "You...You......"

"What?"

Wang smiled, "I thought you just liked her, like some little crush but LOVE!" 

Shang rolled his eyes. 

"Aw...Shangie has a girl friend Shangie has a girl friend....." Wang said doing a little dance in front of Shang, acting stupid. 

"Will you ever shut up?" He said as he began to laugh by his friend's silly dance and comment. They both began to laugh. 

"Ok, but Wang you have to promise me not to say a thing, I don't want her to find out and then maybe never even talk to me ever again." 

"I wont, we probably better get going and start training the guys now."

"Yeah your right lets go." 

Shang and Wang were both helping each other teach the other guys new martial arts moves. By the afternoon Mulan was with khan in the open field-watching Khan graze away on the tall grass. Shang was walking along when he spotted her on the grass floor in the open field with her horse. 'Should I go over there?' 'What would I say?' He thought in his mind. 'Well here goes nothing' He gulped and walked towards her. 

"Hey" 

Mulan turned around and stood up brushing herself off, "Hi" 

Khan approached him and nudged his side; Mulan giggled, "Sorry, Khan is just a really friendly horse, But not to everyone." 

Shang laughed and began patting Khan's head. Khan neighed and grazed on the grass again. 

"I was wondering if you might want to go on a walk with me?" Asked Shang. 

Mulan nodded and smiled, "I would love to."

Shang smiled and they began to walk along the grassing land, and of course Khan was right behind them the whole way picking up large amounts of grass with his teeth and munching on it. 

"You don't mind me asking if you went to the matchmakers or not do you?" 

"No, It's just that......"

"Just that... what?" 

"Well see the first time I went I didn't do well and the matchmaker said that I was a disgrace." Mulan lowered her head. 

Shang bit his lower lip wishing he never brought up that subject. "She said to you?" 

Mulan nodded 

"Don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she's talking about." 

Mulan looked up at him and smiled. 

"Um...Do you plan on going back?" 

"I probably will have to after this." Sounding unsatisfied about it.

"You don't sound happy about it?" He said chuckling. 

"You think getting matched with someone you don't even know is an exciting thing?"

"Well no but some people get to be together with the person they truly care about." 

"Yeah but who truly cares about me and would want me to be their wife? I don't know what love is, I never had feelings for someone like I do......Um...never mind." 

"What?"

"Nothing, I...." She stopped and looked into his eyes as he looked into hers. Shang got closer to her and was about to lean over and kiss her when she said, "I better get going, Bye." 

With that she jogged away with Khan trotting along side with her. Shang watched her in disappointment, "Bye" He said in a whisper.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's perfect Hang, once she turns the corner get your arrow ready." Said Shan Tao. Shan Tao and his second in command Hang Lu left that following night and made it at the site of the camp. They hid behind the tress and bushes in the tiny forest near the camp. 

"There she is sir" They both saw her from the far away distance, she was in an open spot with no one around. 

Hang took his bow and arrow out and took aim. 

Shan Tao couldn't keep his eyes off her, for some reason his heart started thumping harder and faster, the way her hair flew around her when there was a small breeze. And the way even from the far away distance he could see her prefect features on her face. "She's beautiful" He said under his breath. Hang couldn't hear him, he took aim and......

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry had to put a cliffhanger! Please review! 


	4. Change Of Plans

~Thanks once more for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~

Chapter 4: Change of plans

Hang Lu had the shot, right when he was about to fire the sharp arrow; he felt Shan Tao's hand on his bow and arrow. Shan Tao was not looking at him at that time he still stared at Mulan. "Sir?" 

Shan Tao turned around and faced Hang Lu, He noticed that he had this kind of softness in his eyes, he looked almost like a whole different person. "I had the shot, why did you stop me?" Asked Hang Lu as he shrugged his shoulders in confusion. 

He then got back to his serious look; "There's been a change of plans. I've decided that instead of killing her, we could send the Emperor a letter. It will tell him that if he does not give Mulan up, China will fall." 

"But sir, What if they give up Mulan, what will we do then?" 

"Fa Mulan is a heroine why would they just let her go, just like that? Even if he did give her up that easily, I will find a solution from there." His horse neighed as he got up on top of it. Hang put his stuff away and mounted on his horse. 

"You sure not killing her is the answer? I mean when I saw your face when you looked at her, you looked......." He immediately stopped when he felt the cold, silver steel of Shan Tao's blade just touching him on his throat. Hang gulped and stayed still as he possible could, so that Shan's sword would not silt his throat. 

"Hang; don't mess with me right now." He paused as he put his sword away. " I will have her and if I don't China will suffer." He then pressed on his heels and him and his horse were off. Hang rubbed his neck, as he turned his horse the same direction and began to canter away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Night had fallen and the sound of campfires and men talking filled throughout the camp. Shang and Wang were on opposite sides of the hot, flaming fire. It had been a long hard day because of the fierce amount of training that they were doing not to long ago. 

"I took you down good." Announced Wang, rubbing it in Shang's face that he beat him at the martial arts one on one match. 

Shang shook his head, "You were lucky that's all." 

"Sure, but I got to admit you did get easy to take down when you caught sight of Mulan when she passed by....." 

Shang blushed, but it was too dark for Wang or anyone to tell. Shang just rolled his eyes at him pretending that he wasn't there once more. 

"Shang going after the young one's...uh.........." Wang said making both him and Shang laugh.

"Shut up...." He said trying to be serious about him but Wang got the best of him and he couldn't stop laughing. 

They finally both stopped laughing. "She's not that much younger ya know." Pronounced Shang.

"I know" Wang paused as he watched the flames of fire reach through the sky. "She is pretty." Shang looked at Wang raising one of his eyebrows, giving him kind of stern look like don't think of it kind of look. 

"What? She is. Why you don't think so too?" Asked Wang

"Wang you know my answer to that. Of course I think she's pretty, I think she's more gorgeous then pretty." 

"Aw....That was touching." He said acting, as if he were about to cry with Shang's little speech. 

All of a sudden they heard a group a voices say, "What was so touching?" 

Shang and Wang turned around to see that it was Ling, Yao, and Chien Po. 

"Nothing" Explained Shang immediately. He could feel his face get warmer with embarrassment.

"May we join you two?" Asked Chien Po kindly gesturing to the seats right next to the two Captains. 

"Of course" answered Wang. As they sat down everyone was quiet, they all either watched the fire, or stared off into space. 

"So when are you going to tell her how you feel?" Asked Ling breaking the long silence.

Shang moaned, covering his face with his hands. "Wait you guys know too?" Asked Wang.

"Yeah he told us that he had SOME feelings for her." Said Yao. 

"He doesn't just like her; he's in love with her." Wang announced out. They all turned towards Shang who was hiding behind his hands. 

"Shang is it true? You're in love with Mulan?" Asked Chien Po almost as if he were stunned about the whole thing. 

Shang sighed, He looked up at all of them, "Yes, I am" He said in a low whisper. 

Wang and the gang's faces lighted up with great big smiles. 

Shang sighed heavily, "What am I suppose to do?" 

"Tell her how you feel." Said Chien Po

"Yeah I mean how hard can it be Shang? You are afraid of nothing but this girl, you can't even tell her how you feel?" Added Wang crossing his arms across his chest. 

"You guys don't understand she's much more then just a girl, she's....wonderful. I want to tell her how I feel but I feel that I don't disserve her." He paused and began to walk back and forth in front of the fire. "If anything happened to her I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

He sighed once more. Wang and the gang looked at each other, thinking of what to say next to their friend. 

"Shang." Shang turned around to face them. "Tell her how you feel and if you don't I will tell her myself." Said Wang now with seriousness in his voice. 

"Fine." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shan Tao and Hang were back at their base with their men. The mountaintops made the wind be more ice cold and brisk. Shan Tao got off his horse and onto the high rock. "Attention men" They all turned around to face their leader. "I promised you the head of Mulan, but I did not do so." 

They all began to talk amongst each other in confusion and anger. 

"Don't worry, I yet have a better plan that would bring down this pathetic country." He said in rage. 

They grew silent to wait for his next words. "We will not kill Mulan. A letter will be sent to the Emperor telling him that if he does not give up Mulan, China will go down with the many helps of our alias and friends."

"Yah..........." They cheered on with confidence. 

Shan Tao got off the rock and went to his small tent that his men had fixed up for him while he was gone. He laid out some paper and dipped his pen in the ink and began to write. 

__

Emperor, 

I will spear your men and women's lives only if in return you hand us your heroin Fa Mulan. If you do not give her to us you will see me and my men soon, with the Mongols and many of our other friends. When you make your decision have her sent to the Dark woods, there me and my people will take it from there. She had better be alone!

Shan Tao

He folded it up and handed it to Hang, "Put this letter on one of your arrows and shout it through the Emperor's window. Make sure he gets it" He ordered. 

Hang bowed down, "Yes sir" Then left the tent. Shan Tao grinded evilly to himself. As he thought about him having Mulan and his men destroying China he began to laugh. 

Minuets later Lung Dai marched right into Shan Tao's tent. Shan was sitting in his chair so calm. "What were thinking Shan? You could have killed why the hell didn't you?" As Lung took out his sword. Many of Shan's men came out from behind him aiming their arrows at Lung. 

"Drop your sword, Lung." Ordered Shan, with a smile upon his face. Lung dropped his sword with force. 

"Why didn't you kill her? She's supposed to be dead now!" Yelled Lung. 

Shan got up and looked at Lung straight in the eye. "So were you." He paused and started walking around Lung, "I didn't kill you, I could have but I didn't. So you listen good. I decided that instead of killing her, that she be brought to me. If the Emperor does not do so well lets just say that there won't be China." 

"What if it doesn't work? What if they don't give her up?" Asked Lung demanding for answers. 

Shan took him by the collar, "China will fall one way or another, trust me." Shan let him go and walked back to his seat. 

Lung rubbed his neck where Shan held him tight. "Why do you want her?" 

Everything went silent, even Shan's men looked at him. For they too wanted to know the reason why he wanted her. 

Shan Tao sighed heavily, "Because Lung, She's the key to our victory. I will have her, and she will be mine. So go tell your men that this is how we are going to get our revenge." 

Lung nodded slowly. 

"Oh and one more thing, make sure that none of your men mess this up. Got it?"

Lung nodded once more. 

"Good, Now Go!" He ordered. Lung did what he said and left. Shan Tao looked at his men that were still in his tent with their weapons. He just nodded to them. With that they knew that they were to leave him alone. 

He sat back in his chair thinking about the whole thing. The vision of Mulan came to him once more. The way her hair flowed with the wind as it blew around, the way the moon reflected off her face. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. 

Then his thoughts went to the letter that he wrote to the Emperor, "Will it work" he thought. Then he just chuckled to himself. It was just beginning. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what do you think? Please Review! 


	5. The Disturbing News

~Don't worry I wont put any rape or sex in it, Traum (Sorry if I spelled it wrong). Thanks again for the reviews. Please be sure to tell me if this chapter is ok, thanks!

Chapter 5: The Disturbing News 

The Emperor was busy with his work in his palace. He talked amongst Chi Fu and many of his other advisers. "So how have the reports about the Huns been?" 

"Well sir, two more villages have been destroyed but that was like a week ago. We heard nothing from their leader Shan Tao or any news that they have been spotted I think......."

All of a sudden an arrow shot through the room just missing the Emperor's head. The Emperor backed up of alarm. The advisers ran up to see if he was ok. 

"Are you all right sir?" 

"Yes." Said the Emperor taking in deep breaths of air. He then turned to the arrow, he noticed that there was paper rolled up onto it. He took the paper off and began to read it. 

"What is it sir?" Asked Chi Fu.

He finished reading it and all he had to say was, "Oh no." In a worried way. 

"What is it Sir?" The other adviser asked once more. 

The Emperor sighed, "Shan Tao wants Mulan, If I do not give her up then he will bring his men and the Mongols to destroy China." 

Without thought Chi Fu blurted out, "So.... We'll just give him what he wants and China will be safe." Chi Fu didn't care about Mulan; he could care less that she'd be taken away. 

The Emperor glared at Chi Fu. "No...She is China's finest hero's I will not let her leave here. Isn't there another way that we can get passed this?" He asked the other advisers. 

They had frowns on their faces, "Sir, I think the best and only way is to give up Mulan. We don't want her to go she is a symbol of China's greatest hero's and strongest ladies. But I fear if we don't do what that letter says......We could lose everything."

The Emperor sighed and looked at down at the floor, he was afraid it would come to this. He had grown quite fond of Mulan; She was almost like a granddaughter to him now. "I want to speak with her." 

"All right I'll send her over." 

"No....I will go to the camp that she is in and talk to her there. Get my carriage ready." He ordered. 

"But don't you think...." 

He got up immediately, "No! I want to go there!" He yelled out to the advisers in anger. 

"Yes sir." They all bowed down and left the room including Chi Fu. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the camp it was break time, Mulan was in the open fields once more practicing her martial arts. Khan was in the filed too, eating away at the tall grass. 

Mulan held her sword in her hands whipping it around through the nice, warm air that was scented with wild flowers. Shang watched from the distance as she moved about, with such grace and agility. 

'What will I say how should I approach her? Should I approach her?' Shang questioned in his mind. He sighed and began to walk towards her. 

Mulan closed her eyes picturing her surroundings. Then she whipped around with her sword. Shang immediately took out her sword to block hers. When she heard the cold steel hit hers she opened her eyes. "Oh sorry, I didn't......." Shang raised his hand in front of her. 

"It was my fault, I should have told that I was here." He said smiling at her. She lowed her sword back down, tying it back to her side. Shang did the same. "You're getting a lot better with your sword skills."

"Oh...thank you, I've been practicing ever since the last time I was here." 

Shang smiled at her, "No wonder you're so good." 

Mulan began blushing red. Shang cleared his throat, "So um.... You never finished telling me, who that person was when we were talking, do you mind finishing with what you were about to say?" He asked kindly, curious about who the person was that she had feelings for. 

Mulan began to blush a deeper red now. "Well um......." 

"Shang!" Cried out Wang from the distance that was running over to the two of them. "Hey I was looking for ya." 

Shang glared it him telling him through his eyes that this was not the time. Wang turned to face Mulan. "So I take it your Mulan" Mulan nodded. Wang bowed down to her, "Nice to meet you" Mulan bowed down too. 

"Nice to meet you too, you are?......" Mulan asked 

"Wang, I'm surprised Shang hasn't mentioned me to you." He said glaring at Shang giving him a wink. Shang shook his head, "Why?" He asked himself. 

"I was wondering how about we all........" Wang stopped when he saw Shang shaking his head and placing his finger across his throat telling him No. Mulan looked at him then at Shang from behind her. He just smiled at her placing his hands in back of him. 

"You were saying?" She asked turning her attention back to Wang. 

Wang fumbled for the right words, "I...well....Wow would you look at the time I got to go, it was nice meeting you." With that he ran off. 

Mulan turned back to Shang and both Shang and her went towards her horse who was still eating away. 

"So...um...weren't you about to tell me who the person was?" Asked Shang nervously.

Mulan didn't know what to say She loved him. She feared that if she told him that it was him that he would never speak to her again. So she decided to lie, even though she didn't want to. "Well I.....There's just this guy that I know. He's strong, handsome; he is really kind to me too." 

Shang felt his heart begin to break, "What's his name?" 

"Um...his name, well his name is...." Shang looked at her curious for her answer. "His name is....." 

Suddenly drums roared as a sign that someone important was coming in the camp. Mulan and Shang glanced to where it was coming from then at each other. "What is it?" Asked Mulan. 

"I don't know, lets go see." Said Shang. 

They went off to see whom it was. Everyone was surrounding as a beautiful red and gold carriage came through with ten white stallions hooked up onto it. Solders on their white stallions surrounded it. As the carriage came to a stop, out came the Emperor. Everyone immediately bowed down. 

"I need to speak with the Captains, in one of their tents." The Emperor announced out. Shang, Wang came forward and escorted the Emperor to one of the tents. 

The Emperor sat down with two of his guards right by his side. Wang and Shang sat right across from him. "Shang, Wang...huh.... I received a letter today from Shan Tao, He wants Mulan, and in return he will give us peace and wont harm China." 

Both Wang and Shang's jaws dropped. Shang was the first to speak, "Your not going to, are you sir?" 

He sighed heavily, "Shang, I don't think I have a choice, I don't want to but......." 

Shang interrupted, "She's a person sir, you can't just give her away like that......"

The Emperor raised his hand in the air to stop his voice from going any father. "Shan Tao has alias, the Mongols. I don't have a choice."

Shang placed his hands over his face. "You sure there is no other way that we can take care of them?" Asked Wang

The Emperor just shook his head in disappointment. Shang looked up at the Emperor with sadness in his eyes almost like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry Shang, I know how you feel about her but there's nothing I can do." Said the Emperor. 

Shang nodded slowly. 

"What! You know too, Why am I always the last person to know anything?" Said Wang interrupting the short silence. Both Shang and the Emperor looked at him with strange looks on their faces. Wang cleared his throat and got serious again, "Sorry sir." 

Shang sighed heavily, looking down at the ground. "When does he want her?" He asked still facing the ground, not daring to show the Emperor the sorrow in his eyes. 

"Well probably as soon as possible, I brought her some things to wear, just in case he is not impressed with what he sees but I'm sure that wont be a problem." He paused waiting for Shang's response. He kept silent. "Can one of you please get Mulan so that I may speak to her?" Asked the Emperor kindly. 

As Wang was about to get up, Shang put his arm in front of his friend and said, "I'll get her." Wang nodded and Shang went off to get Mulan. 

Mulan was in the field sitting down by Khan as he stood around. "Mulan, the Emperor wants to speak with you." Said Shang as he approached her quietly making her heart jump a bit when he called for her. Mulan got up and followed Shang to the tent. 

The whole time both Shang and her did not say a word to each other. It made Mulan feel uncomfortable. As she entered in the tent she bowed down to the Emperor then sat in between Shang and Wang. 

"Mulan, This is hard for me to tell you but I got a letter from Shan Tao, Shan Yu's brother. He wishes to have you and if he does not get what he wants he will destroy all of China with the help of the Mongols." The Emperor paused to see if Mulan was ok so far.

Mulan was breathing harder, She was scared she didn't want to but she also didn't want many innocent lives to be taken because she didn't want to go. She sighed, "What..When does he want me?" She looked at the Emperor, he noticed that water was forming in her eyes. 

"Probably very soon, I will have you be taken back to your parents so you can say good bye then you will be brought back here then escorted to the Dark Woods. I'm really sorry Mulan, I wish it didn't have to be this way." Said the Emperor in a low and sad tone of voice. 

Mulan sniffed and nodded trying to fight back the tears. 

Shang quickly glanced at Mulan then at the Emperor. "Sir, I would like to be there when she is escorted." 

Mulan looked at Shang, "Why, why does he want to go? Does he care about me?" She thought. 

The Emperor nodded

"Sir, may I also go?" Asked Wang.

The Emperor sighed, "Yes but that is it, I don't want to anger Shan Tao." 

"Yes Sir." Both Shang and Wang said. The Emperor got up from his seat and bowed down to them, All three of them got up and bowed down. 

He approached Mulan and looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry" Mulan nodded, then placed her arms around him and hugged him like, a granddaughter to her grandfather. Breaking from the embrace, he put his hand on her shoulder, "Be strong" 

"I will" she replied, still fighting not to shed a tear. 

The Emperor nodded his head to Mulan then to Shang and Wang. With that he left then tent and went back into his carriage. Mulan, Shang, Wang and the solders watched as him and his men left. Wang nudged Shang on his arm to get his attention, when he had it he pointed to Mulan. Shang looked at Mulan seeing that she was shedding tears. He wanted to comfort her, but knew that he wasn't aloud to. Both Shang and Wang watched in sorrow as she began to leave them to go to her tent. 

"Just makes you want to kill the guy doesn't it? Seeing her like that." Said Wang whispering it into Shang's ear. 

Shang still watched as she walked away, "Yes, Yes it does." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aw......Hope I didn't make any of you cry. Well if I didn't I probably will in the next chapter. The next chapter is when she goes home to say good bye and there will be a lot of crying. Please review. 


	6. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 6: Saying Goodbye 

Mulan was packing for her trip back home. Her eyes were red and wet from crying that night. Mulan was going to ride by herself to her home. As she finished up she brought her stuff to Khan and tied it up onto his back. 

It was still pretty early in the morning, and there were still many men that were asleep. Shang on the other hand was in his tent staring at his paper work that he never finished. He was depressed about the whole idea that he might never see Mulan again. Why did it have to come to this? He thought. 

"Shang?" 

Shang turned around to see that it was only Wang. Shang turned back to his unfinished paper work. Wang sighed he knew that his friend was having a hard time with all this. "Shang, Mulan is about to leave to go say goodbye to her family. Do you want me to have her come in so you can talk to her real quick?" He asked. 

"Sure." Answered Shang. Wang then left to go get Mulan. 

Shang closed his eyes, fighting back the tears of hopelessness and defeat. He stayed strong, he did not want to cry, and his father always told him that true men don't cry, because it would make them look weak. 

There was a knock on the tent, "Come in" Said Shang.

In came, Mulan. She stayed quiet as she entered in. As she sat down on a chair across from Shang, she still remained quiet and to herself. Shang glanced at Mulan whose head was face down to the ground. "Um...Do you want me to accompany you on your journey home?" Asked Shnag. 

"That's all right, you probably have better things to be doing then taking me to say goodbye to my family." She said not making any eye contact at all with him. "May I go now?" 

Shang nodded, "Yes, you may go" 

Mulan got up and bowed down at him then left the room. Minutes later both Wang and the gang of three came in. "How did it go, did you tell her?" Asked Ling. 

"No, I couldn't" 

"What do you mean you couldn't, all you had to say was that you love her." Exclaimed Yao. 

"How could I she's going through so much? If I tell her how I feel what would she do? She'll know the truth but what if she doesn't want that what will she think of me then?" Yelled out Shang if fury. "Plus she loves someone else, she even told me!" He sat back down and put his hand over his face. 

They stayed quiet, He was right. If he told her how he felt she would fall apart even more then she already is. "Shang." Wang got down in front of him; "All I have to tell you is do what you think is right in your heart." Wang gave Shang a half smile. He placed his hand on Shang's shoulder and walked away with the gang right behind him. Leaving Shang to think about what he was going to do and say. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mulan was riding hard to her home; tears would once in a while shed down her face. It was too much; this would be the last time that she would see her town, her friends, her family and Shang. What did Shan Tao want with her? Why her? These questions and more filled Mulan's head. 

Once she made it into her hometown she made Khan walk so that she could see for one last time, the place where she grew up. So many memories flashed before her eyes almost like she was going back in time to her childhood. 

It began to rain a soft drizzle. The Emperor had already come through and told Mulan's family what was going on. The news spread and almost everyone knew about it now. Some of the people stopped to see that it was Mulan on her horse. They just stared at her almost as if they didn't know her but they did. 

Some felt bad for the young girl, and some didn't even care. This made Mulan feel sad, depressed and worst alone. She almost wanted to just scream out and cry right there. It hurt so much. 

As she made her way into the house gates her dog, Little brother, greeted her. She knelt down and put her young pup into her arms. She began to shed tears once more. Little Brother sensing that she was not well began to whimper. 

Hearing that someone was here, her parents and grandmother came out. They watched from the porch as their daughter held onto her dog. "Mulan" called out her mother to get her attention. 

Mulan looked up and ran to them. They all hugged her tight. And many tears were shed. As they went in they talked and cried at the same time as storied of her childhood were told out. As hours passed Fa Zhou came out with a small little gift that was raped in a thin cloth. He sat down right next to her and handed it to her. 

As she opened it, it reveled her comb. She took it into her hands, "Thank you baba." She said all chocked up. Giving her a warm hug he took the comb from her delicate fingers and placed it into her hair where he did last time. 

"Take care of it ok, so can look at it and remember that we are always there with you." Said Fa Zhou. Mulan raped her arms around her father and cried on his shoulder. 

"I will" 

When it was time that she had to leave, she hugged her parents for the last time. "I'll have Shang bring back Khan when I leave" Said Mulan.

Fa Zhou shook his head, "Take Khan with you, you'll need him." 

Mulan nodded. 

Fa Zhou put his hand on her cheek and whipped away the tears that were coming down her soft face. "I love you" 

"I love you too baba." She jumped into his arms and held onto him tighter then ever. 

When she released from her father's embrace, She headed towards Khan. She placed her foot in the stirrup and lifted herself up onto Khan's back. She took the reins in her hands and took one more glace at her family. Fa Zhou nodded to her. She did the same, then pressed her heals against the barrel of her horse and was off. 

Fa Zhou held his wife and mother in his arms as they watched their daughter leave. "Good bye my daughter" He said as a tear came running down his face and onto his clothing. 

Mulan was galloping her way back to the camp; tears ran down face more then ever. Her heart was broken and there was nothing she could but cry to release some her pain and agony. 

When she got back at Camp she made Khan gallop even faster to her tent. Others watched as she got off and went into her tent to cry. The gang with Wang and Shang all looked at each other with frowns on their faces. 

They all at once began to approach her tent. Once they got to her tent they could hear her crying hard. It broke all their hearts to hear her like this. Shang opened the flap and saw her on her bed face down crying. He slowly went in and tapped her on her shoulder. Mulan stopped for that second and saw that it was Shang. She didn't care any more if he saw her like this. 

She wrapped her arms around Shang's neck and continued crying. Shang knowing that it was totally improper, he wrapped his arms around her waist to comfort her. He didn't care any more if any one said anything, or if it was improper. He loved her. 

Wang and the gang watched in sorrow as he held her in his arms ever so tightly, to try to comfort her. "Sh......I know....I know" Whispered Shang. 

"Why?......Why...." Said Mulan all chocked up. "I don't want to go." She exclaimed. 

"I know you don't, I don't want you to leave either, none of us do." 

"You probably should get ready" Said Wang in a whisper. "The carriage will be here soon." 

Mulan let go from the embrace and whipped away her tears. Shang got up and handed her his hand so she he could help her up. Mulan took his hand and got up. Mulan walked over to where she put the dresses that the Emperor had given her. She took one of them that was blue and silver. She sat back down on her bed with the dress in her lap. 

"We'll be outside if you need us." Said Shang. Mulan nodded in response. Shang and the others made their way outside where they would wait for her. Shang was the last one out, before he closed the tent flap, he looked at Mulan and frowned. He wanted to change of all of this but knew that he couldn't, or could he? Giving her some privacy he closed the flap behind him and sat with his friends near a fire not to far away from Mulan's tent. 

Shang stared at the blazing fire, as did all of the others. The Camp was silent no one was having fun, all of them just stood around thinking about Mulan and her leaving. Many were losing the greatest heroine they ever had some a good friend and yes even one they loved. It was truly a sad day. 

Mulan slowly and quietly came out with the well fight blue and silver dress on. She had also put a little bit of makeup on. The dress was long making it blow everywhere with the way of the wind. As she approached them, they all seemed to turn around at the same time. Once they saw her they all got up and went over to her. 

They all then heard the sound of hooves and horses neighing. Turning around they could see that there was a small carriage waiting for her. 

"Well I guess this is it." Mulan said calmly. The guys stayed quiet. Yao began to get upset. He walked over to Mulan and gave her a hug. 

"Good luck." Said Yao who was now fighting the tears. 

Ling and Chien Po looked at each other and joined in with the hug. "Thanks for being there guys" Said Mulan. Breaking from the embrace She walked over to Wang and Shang and followed them to the carriage. Wang opened the door while Shang took her hand to help her up. 

Before getting in she looked at Shang, "Can you make sure Khan comes with us, I want to take him with me." She asked kindly. 

"Sure" 

Mulan gave him a quick smile; "Thank you" She tightened her grip on Shang's as he helped her up. Once in she sat down Wang closed the door. 

Shang made sure that Khan was tied up onto the carriage, so that Mulan would be able to take him with her. Shang got up on his white stallion and Wang and him made there way back to the carriage where five other highly trained solders that were on horse back. These five would protect them if anything went wrong. 

As the carriage began to leave, Mulan looked outside from the little window. All the solders including the gang were all lined up watching as China's heroine was leaving. One man yelled out something, which made all of them bow down at once. Mulan bowed her head a bit and watched as she was leaving her friends and comrades. As they exited the camp a single tear was shed down her moist eyes for that was the last time that she would see her friends and comrades. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was typing this chapter up and I was playing Enya, it made it a lot sadder ya know. Well hope this chapter was ok, it was kind of hard to do because I didn't want anything to repeat. Well please review and tell me if it is all right. 


	7. Betrayal

Chapter 7: Betrayal 

The sun fell and out a silver moon and its starts lit up the sky. They had been traveling ever since they left camp. Up ahead was a sign that would direct them to the Dark woods. "Woo..." whispered Shang for his horse to halt. His horse stopped right in front of the sign. Shang got off and brushed off the old wooden sign. It had an arrow going to their left. When Shang turned to his left, he saw that the woods were rather spooky. 

The trees looked all black and the branches were like claws. As he looked at the pathway he noticed that it was misty. "Doesn't look good" He said to himself. He mounted his horse and proceeded down the path with the others only a couple feet away from him. 

From up on top of the hills beside the path was a lone spy, watching their every move. He creped under the misty air and below the trees. It was Hang Lu he was sent by Shan Tao to see if they were bringing her or not. 

Seeing that there was a carriage, he wanted to double check that it wasn't a trick. As he got closer to peek into the small little window, he saw a girl in there and he knew that it had to have been her. He had seen her face before when he was with Shan Yu so he knew what she looked like. 

Knowing that the plan was in motion, he made his way out of the woods and into the mountaintops where Shan Tao and his men were. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour had passed and their horses and them needed to take a break. Shang got off his horse and led it to a small creak. "Here I'll hold onto your horse, you go get Khan." Said Wang taking a hold of Shang's reins. 

"All right" making his way to the back of the carriage where her horse was tied up, he decided to see if Mulan was ok first. He quietly opened the door, so if she were asleep he would not wake her. When he peeked inside he found her lying across the seat, sleeping. Shang thought of it quiet cute. 

He quietly went into the carriage and kneeled down in front of her. He softly placed his hand on her face to feel the warmth and softness of her skin. Mulan moaned a bit, knowing that someone was present. She opened her eyes and saw Shang kneeling in front of her. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. We stopped to take a break; do you want any water, or food?" He whispered to her. Mulan sat up and stretched out her arms and legs from her little nap. 

"Um...sure." Answered Mulan. 

"Ok, first I'll give Khan some food and water then I'll be right back with yours." 

"Ok." Said Mulan. Shang nodded and made his way out. "Shang." Shang turned around to face her again. "Thank you" 

Shang smiled and closed the door softly. As Shang was out feeding Khan and giving him water. Wang was out scouting the land near them. He looked in the distance to see that there was nothing but the black trees and the mist. 

Then there was a sudden ruffle of a buss up above him. He immediately took out his sword and looked around him and his surroundings. He heard it again but this time he heard a horse in the back ground too. He quickly climbed up the hill. What he saw was a man in the distance on his horse trotting away. Wang's eyes widened, he got down from the hill and headed overt to his horse. 

"Shang I'm going to go I just saw someone, I'm going to follow him." Exclaimed Wang who mounted on his horse and began to walk away without Shang's approval. 

"What? You can't go, at least not alone." 

"Shang, what if that was a Hun or something? What if something is going on that we don't know about and China might fall because if it?" Declared Wang. 

Shang sighed, "What if you get hurt?" 

"Shang, I can take care of myself, plus it's me were talking about." 

Shang sighed one more time. He knew that Wang could take care of himself and he was pretty good about keeping low. "Huh...all right but be careful"

Wang smiled, "Yes mother" he said joking with Shang once more. Shang just shook his head. 

As everyone got finished with their little break, Shang walked into the carriage with some rice and water. "Thank you" She said as she took a hold of her food and began eating it. Shang sat down across from her and watched as she ate her food. 

He was still curious as to whom the person was that she loved so much. But then again he didn't want to ask because he feared this would be a bad time to ask. Mulan looked up at him noticing that he looked uncomfortable for some reason. "Shang are you ok?" She asked.

"Um...Yeah I was just thinking that's all" 

"What about?" She asked 

Shang wished she didn't ask that. So he decided to just come out with it. "Well...about how lucky that guy must be to have someone like you." 

Mulan raised an eyebrow in confusion then realized what he was talking about. "Oh....I'm not...I...." She sighed. 

"What?" Shang asked. 

Mulan looked up at him with a guilty look upon her face. "Shang the person that I told you about that I love was......." She got interrupted when the door flung open. 

"Sir, we're ready to go" 

"All right, I'll be right out." The door closed and Mulan and Shang were alone again. "You were saying?" 

"Um...nothing" 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah" 

"Ok" he said in a disappointing tone. "If you need anything just call ok" 

"Ok" With that he made he his way out of the carriage. Once he got back onto his horse he couldn't stop getting what Mulan was about to say out of his head. "What was she going to say?" He thought. Then his thoughts went back to when she was sleeping and he had the chance to sample her soft, warm skin on her cheek. He sighed heavily he wish he could say something to her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wang was on his trail the whole time. He made sure he kept a good distance and kept quiet too. As the rider stopped, Wang had to stop too. He watched as the rider got off his horse and went off the trail to where a cave was, it was a pretty big cave that could probably fit many men. 

Once out of site, Wang got off his horse and made his way to where the man went. As he crept closer he could now hear voices, many voices. He got down to the ground and crawled into a low bush. And watched as the man talked against what was now that he could see, hundreds of men. His eyes widened at the site. 

"So what are we going to do sir, Shan Tao wants her alive?" Asked one of the men. 

"Once Shan Tao has her, we will attack him and kill Mulan." Said the man.

"But Lung Dai, How are we going to do this? And also kill the Emperor and all of China?" 

"Lung Dai? He must be the leader of the Mongols. This isn't good." Thought Wang. He continued listening to their conversation. 

"First thing we'll do is surprise Shan Tao and his men once they have the girl. After that we will kill her and head for the palace to kill the Emperor." Exclaimed Lung. "We don't have that much time we have to get going." 

The guys were off getting their stuff together and heading the other way on horseback. Wang had to wait till everyone was gone, just in case. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hang reached the mountaintops and reported to Shan Tao's tent. He bowed down in front of him, "Sir; they are bringing her, their are only about seven guys there with her." 

Shan Tao smiled, "Good, Get the word out to the men that we are leaving to go get her now." 

"Yes sir" 

"Hang, have you seen Lung and his men?" Asked Shan Tao. 

"Uh... no sir, they should have come back by now, why?" 

"I think are little friend Lung might be up to something." Shan said pondering in his mind what some of the possibilities might be to why Lung and his men have not come back from there trip. 

"What should we do?" 

"We'll keep a good eye on him and his men and if they make one wrong move, kill them" Said Shan with a stern and evil look. 

Hang bowed, "Yes sir." 

As Hang left Shan got up and began to put on his armor and place his sword on his side. "No one messes with a Hun" He declared to himself as he then placed a poisoned arrow in the back of his pack along with the bow. 

He went outside where one of his men carried his reins of his horse. He took the reins in his hands fiercely and mounted up. He looked in back of him to see the hundreds of men, who were all put in armor and black cloaks, as was he. He smiled at the thought of victory coming closer. 

"All right men, we ride!" He called out; pressing his heals against his black horse making him get on his back legs and gallop off. The scene of them all following him almost looked identical to his brother's army when the once rode to war down the very same mountain. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Sun raised, it shined through the small window of the tiny carriage that Mulan was in. Day had come. Mulan awoke from the sudden sound of Shang getting off his horse and coming in the carriage. 

She sat up and stretched out her arms and legs. "Hi" She said but then noticed that Shang just sat there staring at her as if he was weak and about to die. "Shang? Shang, what's wrong?" She asked quietly. 

"I....I just can't..." He looked down at the ground now. He couldn't take it any more all this time he had not said a single word to her of how he felt about her. He almost felt like breaking down and crying he was going to lose her for good. 

Mulan went over and sat by Shang; with her tiny soft hands she cradled his head and lifted it for him to face her. He looked at her so guilty and weak she couldn't take it, it bothered her to see him like this. "What?" She whispered. 

He looked deep into her eyes, "I can't lose you" 

Mulan's heart raced now, he did have feeling for her. "I know that you love this other guy but....." 

Mulan stopped him by placing her finger on his lips. "Shang, there was no other guy." She took a breath; "It was you" She whispered. 

He too could now feel his heart pumping more then ever. He leaned closer to her thinking she might object but she was leaning closer to him too. As they got closer and closer to each other they heard a sudden stampede of horse hooves coming closer and closer. 

Both Mulan and Shang stopped and looked at each other both in fear. "That's them, what will we do?" Asked Mulan. Shang knew that he could not change it now, he knew that he had no choice but to let her go. "Shang!" She called out to get his attention. 

Shang looked at her with sorrow and hurt in his eyes. He put his hand on her cheek, "You have to go" 

"What?" She couldn't believe he just said that and with all that both of them just said, he was still going to let her go like that? "But I thought?" 

"I know, but if you don't go China could fall" He said in response. She lowered her head she knew that he was right but now that he told her she didn't want to leave but knew that she didn't have a choice. He was a solder and his country always came first. 

The door opened, "Mulan it's time" Mulan not even saying a word just marched out and headed towards the front of the carriage. She was hurt by Shang's words. Shang got out quickly and followed Mulan out towards the front. They both stopped right in their tracks as they saw hundreds of Hun's surrounding them with arrows and swords out pointed at the solders but not at her. "Fa Mulan, How nice to see you" Mulan turned to the front where she saw a man dressed in black armor and a black cloak covering him. It was Shan Tao the one man that she feared never to see. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

So what do you think, is it confusing, did it make any sense, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! 


	8. The Beginning

~ Sorry I made you all mad, Well hope you like this chapter, please be sure to review and tell me what you think! ~

Chapter 8: The Beginning 

Shan Tao dismounted off his horse and walked up to Mulan. Mulan gave him a stern look. "Are you ready my dear?" He asked with a nasty grin on his face. He reached out his hand to touch her hair but it was easily blocked by Mulan's arm. 

"Don't touch me and don't call me that" She stated. Shan Tao laughed and his men laughed with him. 

Shang hated him; he wanted to hurt him so bad right now for his actions that he was taking. Shan Tao stopped and looked at her straight in the eye, "No one orders me around missy." He then took her by the arm and was about to drag her when he felt Shang's hand on his arm. He looked at Shan Tao with anger in his eyes. "What do you think your doing there...Captain?"

Shang wanted to say it but he couldn't, he sighed heavily. "Nothing" Mulan was surprised by his answer, she thought he was actually going to stop him right there and then but he didn't. 

"Then what were you doing?" 

"I told you nothing" Shang snapped at him. Shan Tao got closer to him and looked into his eyes, making Shang feel uncomfortable. Just by the way he looked at Shang made him get the shivers. 

"You love her don't you?" 

Shang didn't answer. Shan Tao began to chuckle, "Aw.... Am I taking your flower, your prize, your....." Shang couldn't take it, he stopped him by taking out his blade and placing it on Shan Tao's neck. Shan Tao stopped and smiled at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Captain. My men have their aim right at you, and they will shot if they have too." 

Shang was breathing hard through his nose; he looked around to see that all of Shan Tao's men were surrounding him with their arrows aimed right at him. He then looked at Mulan who was scared more then ever. She looked at him with fear. His eyes softened and his heart sank. 

Shang lowed his sword and placed it back to his side. Shan Tao was still grinning at Shang. "Good, now, we'll be on our way....."

"Wait, she wants to take her horse with her." Interrupted Shang once more. 

"Why should I?" 

"Because it's all she has" 

"Oh...Bu-Ho, ya think I care? We're leaving now." As he walked away towards his horse and men, but then stopped and turned around and faced Shang again. "Oh and sorry about taking her, I hope you can forgive me?" Shan Tao said sarcastically. Shang gritted his teeth and Shan Tao just laughed and got on his horse putting Mulan in front of him. 

Mulan looked at Shang almost pleading him to do something. He couldn't bare the pain it was all to much. Mulan now knowing that he wasn't going to do or say anything else began to frown at him then lowered her head so he would not see her face as her eyes welled up with tears. She was heartbroken and it seemed as if it were getting deeper and deeper every second. 

"So long!" Called out Shan Tao. Then just like that he and his men were off, yelling and cheering with joy of victory. 

It began to rain and Shang just stood there defeated, letting the rain soak through him for he didn't fell anything anymore, he was heartbroken. The rain pored on him and his solders. He watched until he could not see the dust of the last person's horse anymore. 

"Sir, We should head back" Said one of the solders placing his hand on Shang's shoulder for comfort. 

Shang closed his eyes and nodded, "Yeah" he whispered. He looked down at the ground then headed back to his horse. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mulan was uncomfortable about the whole thing. It was cold, wet rainy and most of all she felt her heart sank and break down. She was scared with what they would do with her and what kind of tortures they would give her. 

She wanted to be in Shang's safe arms right now, she wanted to get away from Shan Tao and everything else. She wanted to be home with her family and friends. She rather die then be taken captive. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at camp it was quiet and rainy. The gang were mopping about their loss of a good friend. They sat in by the tent only having a flap of the tent cover them from not getting wet. The head cook was there cleaning the glasses, watching as they mopped with sadness on their faces. 

"Uh...do you guys want anything?" Asked the elderly man. 

"No" Said Chien Po answering for all of them. 

"I'm sorry for your loss; she was nice young lady" 

They said nothing but shook their heads. Then all their heads turned towards were they heard horses and a carriage. They saw the solders in front then Shang who didn't look so good. He had his head down and he just looked so defeated. They also noticed that Khan was with him. They watched as he got off his horse and untied Khan and began walking with both horses. 

"Poor Shang, he loved her didn't he?" Asked the old man. They didn't answer they just kept watching him until they lost sight of him. They didn't have to answer his question, he could just tell that he was right. 

"Can we get some drinks?" Asked Yao. 

"Sure" He said filling the drinks then giving them to Yao and the others. 

Yao raised his glass up high and said, "To our brave friend, my she be safe, To Mulan" They cheered and drank. Shang came not to long after that and asked for a straight up alcohol drink. "How hard was it?" Asked Ling.

Shang turned to him then just sank back down on the table. "Ling, I wanted to hurt him so bad. I couldn't let her go not after......" He stopped leaving his words to trail off. 

"After what?" Asked Yao.

Shang sighed, "After I told her that I couldn't lose her." He turned towards them looking so defeated and depressed. They could have sworn that he would have shed a tear right that second but he didn't. Shang looked away then to his glass and gulped it down hard. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The storm was getting worse; Mulan could hear it from inside the tent. She was tied up both her arms and legs. They had reached back to their camp and were making plans that Mulan knew nothing of. She just sat their facing the fact that no one was going to come for her, not even Shang who told her that he cared, but did he? 

She looked at the tent walls; streams of water were flowing down it from outside the tent. Thunder and lighting filled the sky. Her heart felt like a knife was going through it. As she thought more about home, friends and family she broke down and tears would fall from hers eyes. 

"What do you mean you couldn't find them?" Yelled Shan Tao from outside. 

"We looked and we couldn't find Lung and the Mongols." Explained Hang Lu. Shan Tao was now walking back and forth in anger. 

"We need them here, if we are going to attack the palace we need them." Said Shan Tao. 

Mulan could hear them from inside the tent, 'This was a trap, they only wanted me for a diversion they're going to kill everyone.' Said Mulan to herself. 

Shan Tao walked in and kneeled in front of her. "I thought you said that you weren't going to destroy China?" 

Shan Tao laughed, "Well I lied, and once the Mongols come we will go to the palace and kill the Emperor then all of China." 

Mulan gritted her teeth, "You can't do that, you told the Emperor that you wanted me and that was it." 

"But I do want you, but I also want the Emperor's head and for China to fall." He declared. Then he brushed his hand on Mulan's cheek to fell the softness of it. Mulan got shivers up her spine; his tough just made her so uncomfortable. 

"Shan Tao" Said a man who was now inside the tent. Shan Tao turned around and faced the man, it was Lung. 

Shan Tao got up quickly and took Lung from the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. "Where the hell have you been? I swear if you are up to something you will regret it." 

Lung shook his head, "I promise I don't plan a thing" 

Shan Tao dropped him. Lung coughed and rubbed his neck. Then he noticed that Mulan was in the room. Slowly getting up he walked towards her and stared at her. "You got her" Said Lung, 'perfect; she'll die in my hands' he thought. 

"Of course we got her, now since we got her, we will get ready and we will make our way to the palace and destroy it." Announced Shan Tao. 

"Of course, I'll go tell my men" Said Lung. He smiled at Mulan then left the room with Shan Tao. Mulan stared as the opening of the tent flapped back down. She couldn't believe it, China would fall and no one knew about it. 

"Help" she whispered, lowing her head down and began to sob. Then all of a sudden a rustle of the tent walls. She looked over to where it was coming from, she then saw a that it was small and red. "Mushu?" She whispered. 

"Mulan!" He said getting onto top of Mulan's lap and looked at her. "Are you ok" He asked in hesitation. 

"Oh...I'm I so glad to see you" 

"Ok I heard everything; we have to get you out of here." Mushu was about to get down and untie the ropes but Mulan stopped him. 

"Mushu go tell Shang that it was all a trap"

"But what about you?" 

"Mushu, you have to go tell him ok." Mushu nodded and began to leave, he then looked back at her and said, "Be careful" 

"I will" 

With that Mushu vanished. "Be quick Mushu" She whispered softly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shang was in his tent now pacing back and forth, "Where's Wang" He asked himself. Then all of a sudden the tent flap flew open; Shang turned around to see an exhausted Wang. "Wang, where have you been?" 

Wang sat down and took many deep breaths. "I was following that guys and it was the head leader of the.....Mongols...he wants Mulan dead." 

"But they wanted her?" 

"Only Shan Tao, they were planning all along to destroy China even if they had her." Wang paused and took a deep breath. "The Mongols are going to attack the Hun's then kill Mulan.....Then they will go to the Palace and kill the Emperor." 

Shang clutched his fists and gritted his teeth. They were tricked. "Wang I want you to get back up, all the solders from all the camps near here." 

"What about you?" 

"I'm going to have our troops here, to go get Mulan" 

"I wouldn't just barge in like that, if I were you." Said an unfamiliar voice. Both Shang and Wang stopped and looked around. 

"Who said that?" Asked Wang. 

"Um down here boys" They looked down and and what they thought they saw was a red lizard. It was Mushu. 

"Who are you?" Asked Wang. Both Shang and Wang bent down and stared at him. 

"I'm Mulan's guardian" Mushu bowed down then stood back up. 

"You can talk?" Said bewildered Shang. 

"Yes, but you have we have to hurry Lung is already back at the camp and their getting ready to leave." Said Mushu. 

"Who's Lung?" Asked Shang.

"Lung is the head of the Mongols." Replied Wang.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah now we have to think a plan to get Mulan out and......." Mushu stopped when the tent flap opened up to reveal the gang of three. Immediately both Wang and Shang turned around covering Mushu so the gang could not see him. 

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Asked Wang.

"We were looking for you guys." Replied Ling placing his hands on his hips. 

"Well...ah...we're here." Mumbled Shang. The gang raised their eyebrows. 

"You guys don't look so good." Said Chien Po. 

"Ok guys spit it out what are you hiding" Demanded Yao. 

"Don't you mean whom are you hiding?" Corrected Mushu. Shang and Wang rolled their eyes and looked over their shoulders to where Mushu was sitting giving him a stern look. 

"Who said that?" Asked Ling. 

Shang sighed and moved aside. Once Ling saw him he jumped right into Chien Po's arms. "Ahhh...It's a snake!" He screamed out. 

"Excuse me but I am not a snake it's more like, Mulan's guardian." Said Mushu. 

"It talks?" Asked Yao bending down to take a better look at him. 

"Yes, Yes, Yes now can you please cooperate and plan out what we're going to do?" Ordered Mushu. They all shut up and stood their quietly waiting for what he had to say. "Good that's better. Now Mulan needs our help, Lung is going to kill her....."

"Who's Lung?" Asked Ling. Mushu sighed and looked at Ling to tell him to shut up. 

"We'll explain the details later." Said Shang. "All right since we can't just barge in, my troops and me will watch from the woods to make sure none of them hurt Mulan" 

"Good idea, I'll get the back up." Said Wang.

"Ok, sounds like a plan" Declared Mushu. 

Shang, Wang and the gang walked outside and got the solders attention so they could explain what was happening. "Men! Gather." Called out Shang. 

The men gathered around and waited for what Shang had to say. "Guys there's been a change of plan, Shan Tao has lied to us telling us that he would not destroy China and that he would leave once he had Mulan." He paused. "He has Mulan, and plans to kill the Emperor and all of China, but the Mongols want Mulan dead. The Mongols are planning on attacking the Huns and killing Mulan and destroying China on their own." "Get ready, for we venture through the woods and watch their every move. Lets go" Ordered Shang. The men cheered and ran every which way getting what they needed for the trip and battle. 

"I'll meet you there." Said Wang patting his hand on Shang's shoulder. 

"Good luck" Replied Shang. Wang nodded and mounted up on his horse and galloped away as fast as he could. Shang watched as his friend left, then ran back to his tent to put on his armor. Once he got back out all the solders were lined up all ready to go. Yao held onto his horse. Shang took the reins and mounted up. "All right men, lets go save China's heroine!" Yelled out Shang. 

The gang and all the others raised their swords and cheered. With that they all got on their horses and followed Shang as they galloped away, all their horses moved swiftly breathing hard through their noses like a bull ready to hit it's target. 

Khan neighed; he too wanted to go. Mushu got on his back, "Ya think I'd leave without ya?" Khan neighed and Mushu untied the ropes. Once they were untied Khan, he got on his hinge legs and galloped off following the others. 

"Wow.....Doesn't this thing have any seatbelts?" Cried out Mushu as he held on for dear life. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So....what do you think about this one, was it ok, I decided to put a little bit of humor in it. Well please review! Thanks for all the great reviews. And sorry I got you mad in the last chapter, lol. 


	9. Watching With Both Eyes

Sorry about the late delay, I couldn't think of what to write next. Well I hope you like this chapter. Please be sure to review once you are done Thanks!

Chapter 9: Watching with both eyes

It was dark and cold and to make things even worse it was raining. Mulan was in the tent still she watched as Shan Tao cleaned his blade. Making sure that it was perfect. Noticing out of the corner of his eye that he was being watched he turned towards Mulan and grinned. She glared at him giving him a dirty look. "I think you should be happy that I kept you alive" Said Shan Tao as he continued to clean his sword. 

"I'd rather die then be here with you." She snapped at him. He did not respond all but just an evil grin that appeared on his face. "You're a filthy monster" she declared to his face. HE was about to say something when the tent flap flew open.

Hang Lu stood up straight and had his one hand on the handle of his sword. "The man are ready." He announced proudly.

"Good, is my horse ready?" He asked.

"Yes, we are just waiting for you." 

Shan Tao grinned and said, "I'll be there in a minuet." Then he turned and smiled at Mulan. Mulan looked at him with fear, this was it he was going to kill all of China and she would have to watch it all. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mean while Wang was with a ton of other solders from the Palace were riding to where Shang and his men were staying. He quickened his pace on his horse; he didn't want to lose any time. 

~*~Flashback~*~

Wang rushed into the palace. "Your majesty, Mulan is in danger and so are you and all of China." 

The Emperor got up and walked over to Wang who was talking in all deep breaths of air. "Easy Captain, Now tell me what is going on" Said the emperor.

Wang took one long deep breath and began hi story. "Well when we took Mulan to the Dark forest, I saw Lung, who is the head of the Mongols, both him and his men want Mulan dead. Shan Tao on the other hand wants her alive but did this to trick you." He explained quickly.

"Go on" 

"They are coming here and they want your head and all of China to fall. But first the Mongols are going to kill Mulan." 

The emperor looked at him then narrowed his eyes, he had been tricked. "Take my men I have here on your way to there are two other camps tell them what is going on and order them to follow you." He ordered.

"Yes Sir, thank you sir. I promise we won't let you down" Wang bowed and left the room running to his horse. 

~*End of flash back~*~

Wang continued his way to the Dark forest with the solders from the palace and some from one of the camps. All he had to do was go to one more camp and they could continue their journey to the Dark forest where they would hid until it was right for them to come out and begin war with the Mongols and Huns. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the Dark forest crept Shang and his troops watching the men below them as they got ready for battle. Shang's eyes wondered around to try to find Mulan in hopes that she was still alive. There was no sign of her anywhere, he feared for the worst. 

The gang came up from behind him and hide behind the same bush that Shang was in. They could tell that he was looking for Mulan they could just tell by the frantic way he looked around. Chien Po placed his hand on Shang's shoulder. "I'm sure she is safe" 

Shang sighed, "Maybe but I hate for her to be with that....Bastard, If he even....." He said angrily, flexing his grip on his sword and gritting his teeth. 

"Woo...Easy Captain, You will get her back, I'm sure of it." Said Yao, as he tried to calm him down. 

He sighed, "Sorry" His attentions then went back to the men on below them. The gang also turned their attentions to them and watched closely. Watching for any kind of sign or movement. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shan Tao went outside holding Mulan's tied up hands in his. He mounted on his black horse and lifted Mulan up in front of him, with the help of one of his solders. He nodded to the man telling him that he could go now. Shan Tao looked to his side to see his trusty man, Hang right next to him on his horse. They began to walk to the other side of the tents where all of their men waited for them. 

Mulan looked around her, but then what immediately caught her eyes was the hundreds and thousands of solders that were lined up all in black or gray cloaks on top of brown, black or gray horse's. Her eyes widened at the site. She didn't know there were so many. 

Shan Tao grinned at the site of his men ready for battle. "Men! We will now ride to the palace where we will take it by force and destroy anything and everyone that gets in our way. On men!" 

Shan Tao kicked his horse making him jump into an immediate gallop. His men did the same following their leader as they rode on until.......

Lung and the Mongols got right in front of them and in their way with their weapons aimed for them. Shan Tao pulled on his reins making his horse jolt his head back and neigh out loud, almost making him and Mulan fall off. The others had to be quick too, and halt their horses. "What is the meaning of this?" He paused and got no answer. "Get out of my way now!" 

Lung made his horse walk forward still holding the arrow straight at Shan Tao. he glared without fear and said, "No" Shan Tao's men and Lung's all had their weapons aimed for each other. 

"I warned you if you ever got in my way that I would kill you, don't make me." Warned Shan Tao. 

"The girl dies and so do you and your men. I knew all along that this was a bad idea but you didn't listen. She dies here and now." 

"We'll just see about that" Grinned Shan Tao. "On word men!" He began to gallop towards him full speed. Lung and his men did the same. Mulan looked all around her with fear. What was she to do?" 

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shang and his men ran quickly to where they could see all the commotion was coming from. They saw with wide eyes as Men amongst men were fighting against each other, as to what they thought were friends and partners now became enemies. "There's Mulan!" Said one guy as he pointed to where the middle of the battle was. Shang quickly turned to the direction that the man was pointing in. It was her. She was alive but for how long will she be, she was in the middle of the whole thing any ways. 

"Men, Get into you positions and take aim, then I will give you the order to fire." Ordered Shang. They got out from behind the bushes and all with bow and arrows they all took aim at once and waited for Shang's command. (Think of in LOTR 2 if u know what I'm talking about)

Shang breathed in heard; he too held his arrow high aimed right at a men that came towards Mulan at full speed. What was once a light rain now became a hard poor. Thunder and lightning filled the sky. Shang's heart raced then... "Fire!" Shang commanded. With his words hundreds of arrows flew high sky then came down hitting their targets. Almost like in slow motion, the men got hit one by one the arrows came, and blundered down falling off their horses and onto the hard ground. Shan Tao looked from the direction at which the arrows came from, and saw hundreds of Imperial solders. 'They came for her.' he thought. 

"Hang; tell the solders that the Chinese are here." Demanded Shan Tao, as he was fighting off the Mongols. Then like a like a running stream, arrows came in again hitting more men knocking them off their horses. 

"We have to get out of here, Sir!" Screamed Hang. 

"No! Do as I say, Tell them now!" Screamed Shan Tao. Hang did as he was told and told the men. 

"She's mine!" Screamed Lung as he jumped onto Shan Tao horse knocking him and Mulan off. Mulan got up and turned around to see Lung coming straight for her. She was about to duck when Shan Tao blocked him and began to fight him with his sword. Shan Tao got knocked on the head and fell.

Lung knowing that he was down went after Mulan again. She lifted her leg and sent a blow to his face. He fell back but got back onto his feet. As she began to back up, she tripped and fell. 

Lung now having the advantage lifted his sword and brought it down. She moved quickly but still got cut on her leg by his sword. She screamed of pain. She looked up and saw Lung standing right above her with his sword ready to kill. 

But in that instance an arrow hit him from behind and into the back of his head. He fell onto the ground. Shan Tao hit him. He ran to Mulan and picked her up and got back up on his horse and began to gallop away with the rest of his men right behind. He immediately stopped and stared at the sight before him. Mulan too looked up and saw thousands of solders all on beautiful horses coming down their way. Arrows flew thought the air hitting more of his men. Mulan smiled, they came for her. 

Suddenly an arrow hit Shan Tao knocking him off the horse. He grabbed a hold of Mulan taking her down with him. Shang and his men surrounded them killing whoever got in their way. Shang looked to see if he did hit his target. He looked around then saw Mulan in Shan Tao's grasp. He gritted his teeth and made his stallion gallop towards them. 

Shan Tao saw the solder came full force towards him. He got up and placed his sword up against Mulan's neck. "Don't or she dies!" Shan Tao declared. Mulan looked in front of her and Saw that it was Shang. He had a look on his face like he could kill. 

Once Shang saw this he stopped his horse and got off slowly. "Don't you dare" Said Shang. Shang noticed that Shan Tao was bleeding on his shoulder, where he had hit him. Then his attentions went to Mulan who was bleeding on her leg. 

"Give me Mulan" He said calmly. 

He took a good look at Shang, noticing who he was he began to laugh. "Your...Your the solder who I broke his little heart, isn't it?" 

"Shan Tao give me Mulan, and......"He said irritated by him.

"And...What?" He paused and watched as three of his men crept up behind Shang. Shan Tao smiled. "Look around you, I think it's time for you two to say good bye forever." Said Shan Tao. Shang looked around and right then got held by surprise by the three Hun's. They held onto him tight so he could not move. Shan Tao grinned and began to chuckle. "Sorry Mulan, I didn't think it was going to work any ways." 

Then Shan Tao felt the sudden tear of his hair, he cried of pain as he looked to see what it was he saw a black horse with what looked like a red lizard. It was Khan and Mushu. Then Khan came full speed knocking Shan Tao on the ground. "Woo........Ho......" Screamed Mushu, having the time of his life.

Shang now seeing that it could be an opportunity, punched the two guys on his side then kicked the one behind him. "Mulan!" He ran to her. He took her into his arms and held her tight. 

"Shang, I thought you wouldn't come" Said Mulan with almost tears in her eyes. Shang was about to say something when he heard Shan Tao scream.

"She dies" Shan Tao declared. Then without warning his men came running towards Mulan and Shang. 

Mulan and Shang glanced at each other, trying to figure out a plan, then they heard Khan neigh. They both turned towards Khan who was running towards them in a full gallop. Shang making a quick decision picked up Mulan with his strong arms and she placed her arms around his neck and pressed her self closer to him. As the guys came Shang kicked them but as one of them came Shang didn't notice that he was about to get kicked until Mulan moved her leg and directed it right to the guy's mouth. 

Shang smiled in surprise, "Thanks" 

"No problem" 

Khan stopped right in front of them and Shang placed Mulan on first then he got on himself. Shang kicked Khan's barrel and they galloped off to safety.

"No..................." Screamed out Shan Tao in furry and anger, and pounded his hands on the ground in defeat like his brother did when he was on the mountaintops. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what do you think, the whole thing was supposed to kind of relate to the scenes in LOTR, did they? Well please review and tell me what you think! Thanks, and more is to come.


	10. Back to Normal

~*~Hey waz up guys? Well here is the next chapter please be sure to read then leave a review it really helps, thanks!

Chapter 10: Back to normal

The war was over and Shan Tao was executed the very next day. The left over Huns and Mongols were either executed or sent to jail. Mulan was in the hospital in the Palace because of her leg and some minor injuries. Mulan sighed as she sat up in her bed; she looked out the window and watched as the horses played in the open arena. She so wanted to go outside and get a fresh breath of air. It had been about three days since Shang had brought her to the palace. She wondered how he was doing. 

Just then the door opened to revel her friends Yao, Ling and Chien Po. "Hey Mulan!" They said cheerfully. They all hugged at once for a warm welcoming. 

"How are you guys?" Mulan asked.

"Aw....you know us, were doin fine." Answered Yao. 

"Oh...yes, but how are you?" Asked Chien Po as he pointed to her wounded leg. 

"Well I'm good; the people here are really nice too. I just....."

"What?" Asked Ling.

"I want to get out of here and get some fresh air." She declared with a small frown on her delicate features. 

"Oh........" They all said at once. 

"Um.....have you guys seen Shang, because I haven't seen him ever since the war?" Mulan asked with curiosity. 

They all smiled and looked at one another, "Oh....Pretty boy, he'll be visiting today, Why?" Said Yao with a bit of a smirk on his face. 

Mulan fiddled her fingers around each other and said, "Um...Well I just wanted to see if he was ok that's all." The gang began to chuckle as she stumbled for the right thing to say.

"Aw... we all know about you two so you don't have to try to hide it." Said Ling as he placed his hands on his hips. Mulan began to blush a deep red in her soft rosy cheeks.

The doctor came in and bowed down in front of the four of them due to respect, "I have to ask for you guys to leave, Fa Mulan needs her sleep." 

"Ah....Come on Doc. we........" Said Yao as he began to complain. Mulan stopped him by saying,

"All right" She said smiling and glaring at them at the same time. The doctor nodded and left the room. "You guys should probably go, before they get mad." 

"All right, well see ya later." Said Yao in disappointment. The others waved and they left the room closing the door behind them. Mulan smiled and shacked her head, 'those guys' she thought. She snuggled down into her bed and placed the blankets over her. She closed her eyes and began to fall into a deep sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shang and Wang were in the palace making their way to where Mulan was staying. "Shang, What do you mean you don't know what to say?" Asked Wang with his hands raised up high in the air. 

"About what everything that happened and especially what I said to her before she left." Answered Shang. Then stopping he began to sit down on one of the fancy benches in the hallway and covered his face with his hands. He sighed heavily and stared at the ground below him. 

"What are you doing stopping here? Get up!" Said Wang as he stood in front of Shang with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Shang ignored him. "Oh....come on don't make me drag you all the way there." 

Shang looked up at him with his eyebrow raised and a half smile upon his face. He sighed and began to look down the hallway where they were supposed to be heading down. "I don't know what to say to her, Wang" 

"You love her don't you?" Asked Wang.

"Yes, of course." He said immediately. 

"Then you'll know what to do" 

"But what if I don't?" 

"Shang! Please just get you ass off the chair and walk over to her!" He demanded, getting annoyed with Shang. 

"All right, all right, I'm going." He said as he began to laugh about Wang's remark. As they made their way to the doors the doctor greeted them. "May I help you?" Asked the doctor kindly. 

"Ah.....yes, May I speak with Mulan?" Said Shang politely. 

"She might be asleep but come with me" he began to walk down the hall to escort Shang to Mulan's room. Before leaving he looked at Wang to see if he was going to come but all he did was wink at Shang and gave a weird smile. Shang smiled and just shook his head and began to follow the doctor to where her room was. 

The doctor opened the door quietly and let Shang in then closed the door to give him some privacy with Mulan. Shang walked in quietly, She was asleep, looking so peaceful in her bed, looking so comfortable, he didn't want to wake her. 

Seeing that there was a chair, he took it and sat next to her bed and watched her as she slept. He stared at her admiring her beauty. Seeing that there was a lock of hair in front of her face, he gently with his strong and firm fingers moved it to the side of her face. 

Feeling and now sensing that someone was there she began to open her eyes slowly. When her eyes were all the way open, she could now see that Shang was in the room sitting right next to her. "Hi" She said in a whisper. 

"I hope I didn't wake you" Apologized Shang. 

"No, No...I was wondering when you would be coming." She slowly sat up and began to stretch. 

"So...Uh...how are you feeling?" He asked. 

"Better, thank you" There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. "I wanted to thank you for saving me." She said breaking the silence.

"Oh...don't mention it, I had to do something anyways or you could have been killed." He couldn't believe he said that, he knew he must have sounded stupid. 

The silence was there again; Mulan sighed and looked outside. Shang noticing this was a bit confused at what she was so depressed about. "What is it?" He asked. 

"Oh I just want to get out of here, I mean everyone is nice but I just wish they would let me go outside." She lowered her head down. Shang bit his lower lip then looked at her then outside then at her again. Then he had it.

He placed his hands on hers catching her off guard a bit, she looked at him with a curious look. "Lets go outside then" He declared with one of his handsome smiles. 

"But...I'm not allowed?" She said.

"I'll talk to them saying that you and me will go on a little walk in the garden here, and that we shouldn't be long." 

"You think it will work?" She asked. 

"It should, and if it doesn't I'll take you out any ways." Mulan giggled a bit. "All right, I'll be right back." He said getting up and leaving the room to go talk to the doctors. Once he came back in Mulan looked up at him and he smiled back at her. 

"So...What did they say?" She asked getting all excited just by the expression he was giving her. 

"They said we can go but only for a couple minuets." He responded. "Come on I'll help you up." He went by her side and was about to pick her up when....

"No, Shang, It's ok, I can get up" 

"You sure, It will probably be less painful." 

"Um...Well then I guess so." She said. He smiled and placed his one arm underneath her legs then the other on her back. Mulan rapped her arms around his neck and held on tight as he lifted her up. She closed her eyes tight for if there was any pain, but there wasn't. She opened her eyes and smiled at Shang, he returned the smile back. "Ok." She said ready for him to put her down. 

He looked up and around his surroundings, "Um....I don't think I want to put you down." He said in a joking matter making it kind of a game to weather or not to put her down. 

"What?" She said confused, but began to giggle, "What do you mean you don't want to put me down?" She asked again.

He began to walk to the door, "Oh....I don't know, If your not comfortable then I'll put you down...." He said in the joking tone again. 

"Oh no...I'm fine but....." She responded quickly but got interrupted when he began walking out of the room with her in his arms.

"Then I guess your staying in my arms." He looked down at her and smiled, she began to giggle. Once near the office doors the doctor came out waving his finger at them.

"Where do you think your going with her Captain? She has to stay here." Yelled the doctor. Shang turned around and just stared at the guy with a look as if he were telling him without words to not mess with him.

"I'm taking her for a quick walk, why are you going to try to stop me?" Shang asked with irritation. 

"Oh...Uh...No sir, Uh....go right ahead." The doctor said nervously, afraid that he would hit him in the mouth.

Shang smiled at the doctor then turned around and left the building. "I thought you said that it was ok?" Asked Mulan. 

"Oh yeah um...sorry, I just wanted to...." Mulan stopped him by placing her finger on his lips for him to stop. 

She smiled at him while still in his arms and said, "Thank you" 

He smiled back, "Your welcome" Mulan leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed, she was out of there and with the man she loved so dearly. 

"Ya know I can probably walk, you don't have to carry me the whole way." 

"All right, I'll just carry you to the garden then I'll put you down." He replied. When they went by to get to the garden, many men and women looked at them and pointed and began talking and awing. They knew who they were. Both Mulan and Shang ignored it though. 

Once in the garden, Shang stopped and placed Mulan down carefully. Mulan stood and wobbled a bit because of her leg. "Are you ok?" He asked as he stood right next to her ready to pick her up if the pain was too much for her. 

"No I'm ok; I have to get use to it that's all."

"Ok." 

Mulan looked around and was speechless; it was beautiful, there were so many tress, bushes, flowers and yes even a magnolia tree. "Oh Shang it's beautiful." She began to walk on the stone path on her bare feet. 

"I thought you might like it" Answered Shang as he walked along side of her. They walked along the path and admired the sight of the Emperor's many gardens. Shang watched Mulan as she admired the sight before them; she was beautiful, he thought. 'What should I say next' He asked himself. "So...Uh...what are going to do after you get home?" He asked her, 'uh that was stupid, Shang.' He said in his mind. 

"I don't know, probably stay home for a while, I guess." She looked at him, he seemed nervous or something because know he wasn't even looking at her. "You remember what to you told me before I left?" She asked breaking the few moments of silence. 

"Yeah, I told you that I didn't want you to leave me, Why?" He asked.

Mulan went to one of the benches that was surrounded by flowers. She sat down and sighed. Shang sat right down next to her and looked at her for a response. "Well I was wondering if you still...feel that way?" She looked at him then down at her hands that were in her lap. 

Shang lifted her head with his warm strong hands, but yet so gentle when he touched her skin. He looked into her eyes and smiled, "I came after you didn't I?" Mulan smiled, "I told you that I never wanted you to go, and I meant that. I love you with all my heart and I just want you to know that I wont let anything bad ever happen to you." 

Mulan began to smile even bigger now. Those words she was longing for, for so long. He leaned in closer to her and whispered, "I want to be with you for the rest of my life." 

"I wan to be with you too." She whispered back. Shang smiled and chuckled a bit with happiness. Shang leaned even closer to her and began to close his eyes, Mulan did the same. Once their lips toughed they both fell in the passion of the kiss. As they parted, Shang ran his hand though Mulan's air, and smiled. Mulan leaned up against his chest and rapped her arms around him. Shang brought her even closer and held onto her tight. 

He sighed, and stared at the magnolia flowers that were on the tree above them. They were together at last.

She rolls the window down  
And she talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind  
  
Would you look at her as she looks at me  
She's got me thinkin about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
She was the one to hold me  
The night the sky fell down  
And what was I thinkin when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now  
  
And right now  
Face to face all my fears  
Pushed aside and right now  
I'm ready to spend  
The rest of my life with you

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what do you think? The song is called I'm crazy for this girl. I got it off the Internet so please no one sue me, thanks, please review. And if you want you can even write something that you might want to read for the next chapter. Hope to hear from you guys soon. 

  



	11. Love or Honor

~Thanks again for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter. This chapter will be even more romantic then the last, well I'll see what you guys think first.

Chapter 11: Love or War

A week after that Mulan was returned to her home, she had not seen Shang since then and began to wonder if he didn't care or maybe that he was just to busy? Things like this raveled through her head, making her worry and confused at the same time. 

It was a bright sunny morning and Mulan was in the garden, sitting under the blossom tree. She smiled at the remembrance of her and Shang kissing her, just how warm and soft his touch was. He was so gentle, and his words made her have butterflies in her stomach. 

"Hey Mulan." Mulan turned around to see Mushu right next to her.

"Hi, Mushu."

"I told you he liked you, See now you two are going to be together forever." Exclaimed Mushu. 

"Mushu he didn't ask me to marry him or anything."

"No...But he did tell you that he loved you and that he wanted to be with you for the rest of his life." Argued Mushu.

"Well yeah but what if he changed his mind or we can't be together because I haven't heard from him since last week." Mulan said in a worried tone.

Mushu held out his arms waving to her to settle down, "Woo...Woo...Woo... girl settle down, I'm sure he has just been very busy lately. Don't worry about it he loves you and he will come for ya." 

Then they both heard footsteps coming closer to them, Mushu hearing this vanished out of thin air. Mulan looked up to see whom it was, it was her father. He made his way to his daughter and sat down right next to her. "How are you doing honey?" Asked Fa Zhou. 

Mulan kept her head down low. "Fine" She said. "Baba, do you think Shang will come...ever to see me again, I mean I now he told me that he loved me and that he would come back, but it's been a week and I'm starting to worry?" 

Fa Zhou hugged his daughters hands in his and sighed, "Mulan, I just received a letter from him, but it was to you so I give it to you to read." He handed her the letter and began to open it, once it was open she read,

__

Dear Mulan, 

I am sorry that I have to keep you waiting so long, I have just been promoted General and the Emperor wanted me to take care of some things before I return to you. I hope you will forgive me, Please promise me that you will still be there and unmarried, I love you with all my heart. I don't know how long this might take but I promise you that I will be there as soon as possible. 

__

Love,

Shang

Mulan stopped and placed the letter down on her lap, Why did she have to wait, she's been waiting? "Mulan?" Said Fa Zhou not knowing what her expression meant.

Mulan turned towards her dad and smiled quickly but then went into a frown, "He said that he was promoted General, he doesn't know when he'll be back." 

"I'm sure it shouldn't take long." Assured her father. He didn't know exactly what might happen to him or what exactly the Emperor wanted for the young General to do, but all he knew was that he was ok for now. "How about we go inside now and get something to eat." 

Mulan shook her head; "I want to stay out here ok" She said politely. Fa Zhou understanding what she must have been going through; began to leave and head inside. Mulan sat there in pain, why did the Emperor have to send him out, especially when both wanted to be together. 

Mulan looked up in the tree watching the blossoms as they flowed back and forth with the wind. "He'll be back" Said Mushu who was on her lap looking at her a bit concerned. 

"I hope your right." Looked down at Mushu and frowned, "I just don't want anything bad to happen to him that's all." 

Mushu padded her hand, "I know, just don't keep your hopes up ok." Comforted Mushu. Mulan nodded and smiled at Mushu. Then she looked back up at the blossoms and wondered what he was doing right now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I can't believe he told you to go to the great wall, and check if there were any more Huns or Mongols there that were left over by the war. They're gone aren't they?" Complained Wang. 

"Wang, you know I have no choice but to follow orders and do what the Emperor says." Said Shang as he got back to packing up. He looked and at the Mongolia that was placed in his bed. 

"But you want to be with Mulan, tell him that maybe....."

"Wang! I can't, I have to keep my title and obey with out question the Emperor's request." Yelled Shang. He sighed, "I'm sorry; I just have a lot going on right now." He turned towards the flower on the bed and stared at it, it reminded him so mush of Mulan, who he wanted to be with so badly right now. He picked it up and held it close to him. 

"Shang, I don't know what to tell you I mean.....you told her how you felt and told her that you would come back for her but...." 

Shang interrupted, "What do you mean?" 

"What if you don't come back?" Said Wang. He too was worried about his friend, he knew how dangerous over there could be especially after a war or something. Someone could jump his whole group and kill him. 

"Wang...." 

"No....Don't Wang, me you know how dangerous it is, I just don't want to see you get killed then have Mulan be broken hearted." Argued Wang. Shang knew that he was right and that anything could happen out there. What if he didn't come back? What will happen to Mulan? Thought Shang. 

Shang sighed, "Yeah...I know" 

Wang raised up his arms, "So what are you going to do?" Shang stayed silent. "Shang! What do you care about more, your title, or Mulan?" 

Out of no where Shang snapped and grabbed his friend by the collar, "How dare you ask me that, I love my Mulan, I won't leave her, you got that." He set Wang back down and began to gather his stuff and was about to leave but....

"Fine, but you never know things might change when your gone and she might not be your Mulan anymore." Said Wang who was rubbing his neck. 

Shang stopped but didn't say anything, he just continued on his way to the barn where his horse was. Wang sighed, he couldn't believe he was actually going, "Shang!" He yelled. He marched his way out side but once he got there Shang was already out the door. "Shang!" He yelled once more. 

Shang who was far away could barely hear his friend as he screamed out his name. He pressed on and made his white stallion gallop faster. He was heading for the palace where his troops where waiting for him. 'Just hold on Mulan, I will return to you' Said Shang to himself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what do you think? It's kind of a twist I know but please tell me what you think. 


	12. The Tragic News

~Thanks for the Review I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 12: The Tragic News

Shang and his man were on their way to find if any remaining Huns or Mongols were left behind from the recent war. 

Shang stood up tall and proud on his white stallion. Him and ten other solders walked along the path of the dark forest. The wind blew peacefully and the sky was clear. In the dark forest it was dark, moist and muggy. As they looked around their surrounding to find any life or any sign of remaining Huns or Mongols, they found none. 

"All right, there is no sign of them here, we'll make our way to the mountain tops and see if any are there, then we can return home." Commanded Shang. He clicked on his heels and went into a nice steady canter out of the forest. 

But up in the tallest tress in the of the dark forest lurked ten of the remaining Hun's they had on their black cloaks so as not to be seen by the Chinese solders. The one nodded to the men and they all climbed and jumped down from where they were and headed the mountains. 

Some where still injured by the war that happened not to long ago. But they still had one canon and some arrows to finish off the solder that were looking for them. 

Shang covered his face with his arm from the snow that was blowing everywhere. He called out to his men, "Just hold on, we'll be out of this soon." He could barely see anything because of the snow. 

Suddenly as he looked back at his men a canon came right in between him and his men making a big explosion making him fall off his horse. As he got up he could see that they were being shot at by arrows. He got up and began to walk towards his men when he suddenly felt the sharp pain of an arrow that had pierced through his side. He cried out in pain. 

He fell to his knees and looked around the was no sign of his men or where the arrows had came from. It was silent now; all he could hear was the sound of the wind blowing through the cold retched air. He breathed in hard he began to feel weaker and weaker. 

He put his hand through his pocket and held out a magnolia flower, he then clutched onto it tight, his eyes began to feel heavy, "I'm sorry.....Mulan" He then fell to the cold, snowy ground. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mulan was in the garden standing over the bridge watching the fish swim in the fresh, glistening waters. She sighed, she wondered how Shang was, she missed him dearly. As she stared deep into the water she could almost see Shang and her smiling and holding hands. 

"Mulan?" Said a familiar voice that could only be Mushu. She looked up and smiled at him then frowned and continued to stare into the waters. Mushu bit his lower lip, he knew this was heard for her. "How are you?" Asked Mushu. 

Mulan continued staring down but merely just shrugged her shoulders. "Hey come on, I'm sure he's fine" 

"I hope your right, I just don't know what I would do if anything bad happened to him....I don't want to lose him Mushu"

"I know" He sighed, "I know" 

The sound of hooves came from the front of her house. Mulan looked up and smiled, "Could that be?" She began to walk slowly towards the sound. She heard it again, and immediately ran towards the front of her house. Mushu smiled and was about to follow when he caught glimpse of the head spirit guardian in the Shrine window just shaking his head at Mushu in a sad and depressing way.

Mushu now knowing what this meant turned around towards where Mulan headed off to and frowned, making his ears turn back. He looked down at Crikee and said, " This doesn't look good for our Mulan, Crikee" Crikee chirped sadly. 

As Mulan made her way to the front she was about to call out Shang's name when she noticed that it was only Wang. She frowned but tried to keep a smile to be polite. "Wang? What....What are you doing here?" She feared that he was here to tell her some bad news about Shang, she quickly prided that it wasn't anything bad. 

"Um...Can we go inside? I have to talk to you?" Asked Wang quietly and politely. 

"Sure" She led Wang inside and told him to get comfortable while she made some tea. Her parents were gone shopping for food and some clothing. As she came into the room with the tray with their teas she set it down and headed it to him. 

"Thank you" He said, taking a sip of her tea. Mulan noticed that he was nervous and he seemed to be a bit depressed about something. She had a bad feeling about it. 

"So....Um....have you heard anything about Shang?" She said breaking the silence. Wang stopped everything and put his cup down. He put his hands together and looked upon her. 

He sighed, "That's why I came here." He then looked away waiting for her response. Her eyes began to water and she was breathing hard. 

"So....Um....Where is he?" She asked in between sniffles. 

"Well um....They were suppose to be home a couple of days ago but we haven't heard from them, so we figured that him and his men might.....The remaining Hun's or Mongols might have attacked them and we think he might even be...dead." He looked at Mulan noticing that she was staring to get upset, A tear rolled down her cheek onto her clothing. 

"So...you guys are just going to sit here and wait, what if they're in trouble?" She snapped. She got up and began to pace back and forth across the room. As Wang got up the door opened at the same time to reveal her parents. Both Mulan and Wang looked at them. Mulan's eyes were red and tears continued to go down her check. 

Mulan having enough ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. She fell onto her bad and cried harder and harder, she hurt so much. This was the one thing that she feared of hearing and she had just heard it.

As Mulan stayed in her room, Wang had explained the whole thing to them. As night fell he left to go return to the palace. He too wanted to find Shang, but knew that he had a job to do and the Emperor was the only one that would allow him to go. For as he left to return to the palace, a small tear formed in his eyes and fell down his cheek. 'Why?' he thought. 

Fa Zhou opened the door slightly. He saw that Mulan was on her bed sitting up, staring at the mirror watching herself as tears flowed down her cheek. He walked over to her and sat at the edge of her bed. He put his arm around her and held onto her tight. Her bottom lip began to tremble and she quickly rapped her arms around her father tight and cried. "Baba......" She cried out. 

"Sh.........Sh......I know, I know" He said trying to calm her down, but it was no use, her heart was broken for she had lost the only man that she loved in her life. The only one that under stood her, saved her, loved her. Why did it have to be like this? 

As the night went by, Mulan stayed up her parents were asleep and she continued to stay in her room staring at the flower that was in her hands. She twirled it back and forth with her fingers. She sighed. Mushu and Crikee entered her room and sat next to her on her bed. "You ok, babe?" Asked Mushu. 

Mulan stayed quite, she lowered her head and sniffed. "Mushu, you know how I told you that I wouldn't know what to do if I lost him?" 

"Yeah, what about it?" 

"Well, I think I know what I have to do." 

Mushu looked at her surprised, "What? You do?" 

"I'm going to go find him" 

"Mulan, you shouldn't, What if Hun's or Mongols are still out there, what will you do, than huh?" 

"Mushu, I love him, and I got to take that chance, Besides he did the same for me." Before he could object Mulan got to her feet and still in her dress began to pack a few things. 

"Mulan, if you do this you should at least take some one with you." Suggested Mushu.

"I am going to take someone, you" 

"Woo...woo...I meant like Wang, you know a solder." She took her stuff and quietly went to the barn where Khan was and began to tack him up. Mushu got on the Khan's back to talk to her before she even got on and rode off. "Mulan, I really think this is a bad idea"

"Mushu, nothing you say is going to change my mind. I love him and if he is in trouble, he's going to need me." Mulan took a hold of the front of the saddle and hoped up, making Mushu go on top of Khan's neck. 

"Mulan, what if Shang is dead?" Mulan stopped and shook her head.

"Are you coming or not?"

He groaned, "Fine, let's go!" 

Mulan smiled and leaned over and whispered in Khna's Ear, "Lets go Khan!" Khan neighed and raised himself on his hinge legs and galloped away. 

They ventured through the towns to get the Dark Forest, once they got there; there was no sing of them anywhere. As the night went she had to make camp and sleep for the rest of the night until the morning came and there she would be able to see better. 

When she had finally got to the mountaintops she felt like all hope was lost and there was no way she could find Shang. She sighed; Khan was surveying the snowy land when he saw red in the snow. He neighed; Mulan looked up and saw that there was something red in the snow. "Come on!" She said and galloped towards it. As she retched it, she got off her and ran to it but it was only blood. She fell to her knees, she felt so defeated and felt that she had betrayed Shang. 

Mushu pitting her saw that there was a tiny trail of blood that was leading to the cave not far from them. "Hey Mulan, look there's a trail and it leads in there." Mushu said pointing to the blood trail then the small cave. 

"Do you think it's him?" She asked as they began to walk towards the small cave. 

"I don't know let's go check." Mushu hoped onto Mulan's shoulder while Crikee and Khan were right beside them. Now they were only a foot away from going inside, Mulan gulped and headed inside. As she looked inside the cave she noticed that at the top of the cave there was some water that was dripping from it, as she then continued to look around, her heart stopped. She was now staring at Shang, who was unconscious and had a wound on his side and some scrape makes all over him. 

She ran towards him and picked up his hand to check his pulse. She breathed in and out in and out, scared that he was lost, tears ran down her face, he was.............

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aw...I left you guys with a cliffhanger, you know, I now this might sound pathetic but I was almost going to cry when I was typing this, Please review!


	13. True Meaning Of Love

~Thanks for the reviews, enjoy the next chapter, and please tell me if everything sounds ok, thanks!

Chapter 13: True Meaning of Love

Alive, she could feel a small pulse on his hand. She cried of joy. He was alive. "Mushu, get some herbs we need to treat to his wounds." She called out. Mushu ran off to go gather some herbs and some other plants that he would need tending to. Mulan turned towards Shang, her eyes were red from crying. She carefully placed Shang's head on some blankets while she would treat his wounds. She then with her gentle touch removed Shang's shirt and began to examine the wound. He had a deep cut in his side, it looked as if he had been shot with an arrow and he pulled it out. 

"Here I got the herbs" Said Mushu as he approached Mulan carrying the plants in his tiny little hands. He stopped and handed them to Mulan. Mulan smashed the herbs into a mushy liquid. She carefully spread the contents onto the deep wound then covered it with cloth. She continued to treat the scraps, cuts and more. Once she finished she covered him with a couple blankets. She glanced at him and smiled a bit but it quickly turned into a frown. 

"Do you think he's going to make it?" Mulan asked, turning to Mushu with an uncertain look upon her. Mushu glanced at her then at Shang, who still lay there unconscious. Shang's did have a small pulse that it was unpredictable weather he would make it or not. 

Mushu sighed, "I don't know, I mean he's gone this far, I think he'll be able to." Mulan smiled and faced Shang, a small lock of his hair was on his face, with her fingers she slowly and gently moved it to the side of his face. 

As night fell once more, Mulan had made a fire to keep her and the others warm in the snowing mountaintop. The cave got darker and darker as it got later in the night. Mulan wrapped herself in a blanket and huddled near the fire. She stared into the red flames watching as they moved with the wind. 

A sudden low groan came from behind her. She turned quickly, Shang was slightly moving from side to side. She dropped the blanket on the ground and ran towards Shang. His eyes were still closed, he was shaking intensively, Mulan began to get worried, what was happening? She thought. 

Mushu came up to her to see what was happening. "It's ok; it's just a state that he's going through." Mulan looked at him nervously. 

She then carefully put her hands on his shoulders to try to calm him. Once she touched him he stopped. She waited for anything. "Shang? Shang, It's me can you hear me?" She asked him, not knowing if he could hear her or not. He groaned again. Mulan began to smile again. "Shang, It's me Mulan, please talk to me" She asked him. 

Shang groaned again, "Mu..lan?" He said, sounding like his voice was cracked and weak. A tear fell down Mulan's cheek. 

"I'm here.....Everything will be ok" She assured him. Hearing her voice, Shang began to open his eyes slowly. Once they were finally open, he looked around then found her. He breathed in an out as if it were hard for him to do. 

"Mulan?......" He paused, "What?.....Where?....." Mulan put her finger on his lips to hush him. 

"Sh.....Sh.....It's ok, your safe, I'm here now." She traced his face with her finger and smiled at him. He sighed, he was happy to see her but wished that she didn't even come. He knew that she wasn't safe here. There were still Hun's out there, plus he was wounded and he didn't want her to see him like this. He picked up his hands, which were weak and cut up, he took Mulan's hands off him and set them in her lap. 

He looked up at her and frowned, "You should have....come" Mulan looked at him surprised and hurt, what was he saying, She came to find him and she did. Didn't he know what he meant to her? 

"Shang, I came to find you and bring you home, Why do you say such a thing?" She felt her heart break. 

"You're not safe here......"He groaned of pain, "Go home!" He ordered her. 

"Shang?....." She paused, "I came to find you, and I did, you're not safe here either. Why do you want me to go, don't you care about what I feel for you......Don't you?" 

"Mulan, I love you, I told you that." He placed his hands on hers. "I told you that I would do anything to keep you safe and that's why I left; I wanted to make sure that you would be safe." He paused, "I don't want you to see me like this, Plus there are still Hun's out there and I fear that they will find you and kill you."

"What about you, you saved me a couple of days ago, I didn't think you care, but you did, you saved me that meant so much to me. I knew that if anything happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do, I love you Shang and we are in this together so don't tell me to leave you here to die, just because you want me to be safe. Nothing you say is going to change my mind to leave you here and die, I wont because I care too much!" She cried out. Her eyes filled with water. Shang stared at her stunned of what she had just said. He could feel his heart beat faster, those words touched him so much. His eyes began to get soft and a tear ran down his cheek. 

Mulan saw this and wiped it away gently. "I love you, Shang; I don't want to lose you."

He cupped his hand on her face and stared deep into her eyes. "I'm...Sorry" Mulan's heart stopped as she then watched Shang close his eyes. Not knowing if he was lost to her or not she began to cry deep in agony. 

"Shang!......" She cried, "Please....Please, Don't leave me, Shang!" She rested her head on his chest and wept. Mushu watched in pain as Mulan cried for him. A tear rolled down his face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wang got the Fa residence and patted his horse on the neck, then walked to the front door. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Fa Zhou opened the door and smiled politely. "I take it you got the message?" 

"Yes, I did, and I'm sorry, I just came to tell you that my men and me will be leaving to go find her and hopefully Shang." He bowed down. 

"Thank you Captain, my family and me are grateful that you are doing this." Said Fa Zhou. 

"It's nothing sir, We'll I better get going." He bowed once more and left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Their journey started right away to find Mulan and the missing General. They ventured throughout the towns, the Dark forest and the mountains. Wang sighed, 'where were they?' He turned towards his men and was about to order them that they were to leave when he heard the sudden sound of a horse neigh. He stopped and told his men to be silent. "What was it sir?" Asked a men.

"I don't know, but keep quiet it might be one them." He looked around the snowy mountaintops, but all he could see was snow and a ton of it. Then he heard the sound again. He looked off in the distance and sure enough it was a horse, a black horse, it was Mulan's horse Khan. "That's Mulan's horse, let's go." He said. He kicked his horse and galloped towards Khan. Once he reached to the horse he noticed that there was a small cave. He took out his sword and headed inside. 

He looked around then saw Mushu, "Mushu, what are you doing here, where's?......" He stopped, seeing a sleeping Mulan with Shang, Who looked pale as ever. 

"We found Shang in here and treated to his wounds, but then I guess he gave out and she cried and fell asleep." Explained Mushu. 

"Guys! We have to get them out of here; I need your help." Ordered Wang. He walked over to Mulan and Shang. He frowned. His friend didn't look good at all. Was he dead? Was he alive, he did not know? Mulan was still on Shang. Wang moved Shang's arm to get his pulse; his eyes went up, "Guys! We need to get them out of here fast!" Then men came in and picked up Shang, While Wang picked up Mulan and carried her to his horse. Where they would take them back. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mulan began to open her eyes slowly; she could hear people walking around and right near her too. Once her eyes were opened she noticed that she was back home but how? She wondered. She moaned, and stretched out. "Mulan, how are you sweetie?" Asked her mother who was at the end of her bed. Mulan sat up and began to rub her head.

"Mom? Oh my God, Where's Shang?" She asked franticly, realizing that Shang wasn't with her. 

"Easy honey, Shang is at the doctors. Wang found you two in a cave in the mountains." Explained her mother. "You better thank him when he comes here later on." Mulan nodded. "All right, do you want anything?" 

"Mom, Is Shang going to be ok?" She asked, hoping that maybe Shang had only fainted and was going to live. 

Fa Li shook her head, "I don't know, we've got no news so far from Wang to tell us, weather he will be ok or not." Mulan lowered her head, she felt hopeless without him. Fa Li put her hand on her daughters shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine, besides Wang told me that you already treated some of his wounds."

"Yeah, but did I do a good job with doing so?" 

"Mulan, sometimes medicines and antidotes aren't enough to cure a person, sometimes all they need is someone they love right near them, that gives them courage to live. And what you did for him, I am sure he'll stay for your love and caring. Now go to sleep and relax." She tucked Mulan in and headed for the door.

"Mom?" She turned to face her daughter. "Thanks" Fa Li smiled closing the door behind her. Mulan snuggled down under the covers and closed her eyes and dreamed of Shang and prayed that he would live for life, family, friends and her. 

Later that night Wang came along once again. He put his stallion where he always would and walked up the Fa's house and knocked on the door and waited awhile for someone to answer. Fa Zhou opened that door and let him in. "May I speak to Mulan, sir?" 

"Of Course, I'll show you to her room, do you want any tea or anything?" 

"No thank you sir." 

"All right then, follow me." He showed Wang to Mulan's room then opened the door to let him in. Wang nodded in thanks and the door was close behind him. He walked up to Mulan who was still in her bed but sitting up. She looked at him, ready for what ever he had to say. 

"Hi"

"Hi" Wang replied. He coughed.

"Oh, sorry please sit down" She patted a spot right next to her. He sat himself down next to her. "I want to thank you for saving Shang and me from the mountains. I don't know what would have happened to us if you didn't come." 

"Oh....that was nothing." 

"So...um...any news on Shang?" 

"Oh....well I went to the doctors and I talked to them and they said that he did lose a lot of blood and that he'll have to stay in there for a while, but they also said that if it wasn't for you and what you gave him he would have died for sure." Mulan sighed of relief. Wang chuckled, "Kind of takes a load off ya doesn't it." 

Mulan smiled, "Yeah, I thought I was going to lose him or something."

"Nah....he's a big guy, he can do anything." He teased. Mulan giggled. 

"So when am I aloud to see him?" 

"Uh.....That I don't, but I'm sure when ever." He paused, "Well I better get going, it's getting late and I got to visit Shang one last time for tonight." He got up and walked to the door. Wang turned to face her once more and said, "Oh and what ever you did, I'm glad you did." He smiled and walked out. Mulan smiled and screamed out, "Yes........" She laughed and tears were streaming down her face of happiness and joy, Shang would be ok, and everything would be ok. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you liked this chapter, the end is coming near, probably one or two more chapters then the story will be complete. Well any ways if you have any comments or anything please review, Thanks!


	14. How do i live without you

~Where are you guys?! I was hoping for reviews but didn't get any, how sad. Oh well, if your reading please read this chapter and leave a review it really helps! Thanks guys!

~The end is coming near, but I had Fun! Thanks to all the reviewers that supported me!

Chapter 14: How Do I live without you

Mulan was in the waiting room at the doctors, waiting patiently for them to tell her that she could see Shang. She had traveled all night just to get to the doctors. She wanted to see Shang so bad, right after Wang had told her that he was all right and that some how he made it because of her. She blushed at the thought that she had made Shang live just by telling him that she needed him and that she loved him. 

The doctor approached her and stood right in front of her waiting for her to react and look up, she did and he smiled, "You may see him now, but he is asleep." He turned around and headed down the hallway with Mulan right behind him.

He stopped and slowly opened the door he moved out of the way for Mulan and let her in. She grew sad seeing Shang lay in bed looking so weak and defeated. The doctor closed the door behind her to give her some privacy. She walked up quietly to Shang and stared down at him. He was pale from the loss of so much blood and his wounds were treated again and all bandaged up. She found herself a seat and sat down right next to him and waited. 

There was a strand of his hair on his face so she decided to move it, she gently with her fingers picked it up and moved it to the side of his face. As she was about to remove her fingers from the lock of hair his hand immediately grabbed hers making her jump. She looked at him and his eyes were now looking around the area, he must have had a bad dream or something because he was breathing in and out fiercely. "It's ok, Shang I'm here." 

Shang lowered his head down in the pillow, and then glanced at Mulan who was sitting right next to him. "Sorry I didn't know you were there."

"It's ok; you just scared me at first when you put your hand on mine." She explained. "Bad dream?" She asked.

He sighed, "Yeah, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. 

" What was it about?" She wondered but unsure if he would tell her or not incase it was embarrassing or not. 

He sighed then looked at her, "Well I was fighting Shan Tao and he had you in his arms with his sword ready to strike you. So basically I took him down but I didn't notice this other Hun that had shot his arrow right at you. I ran over to you and you were already......dead....I picked you up thinking that we might have still had a chance but we were then surrounded by both Huns and Mongolians. And that's when I woke up." 

Mulan looked at him a bit embarrassed that he dreamt of her. Her checks began to glow a ting of red. She placed her hand to cup Shang's face. He took his and put it on hers. The warmth of his hand made her feel warm but yet she had tingles up her spine. She didn't know how to react to the touch and the quietness between them. They smiled at each other. "I thought I almost lost you." He whispered.

She shook her head, "I'm here, and nothing is going to happen" She then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek for a sign of affection and a promise that she was alright and that both of them would be ok. He was speechless at first but then warmed up to the soft touch that she had left on his cheek. "I'm glad your ok" she said.

"So am I" They both began to chuckle. "Thank you for everything that you have done for me, Mulan" 

"For what?" Stupid question, she knew what he meant. He eyed her in a way that meant that she knew what he was talking about. 

"For saving me, for being a loyal friend and for being for who you are." He paused; "I love you for that, Mulan." He brushed his hand up against Mulan's cheek and brought her close to him, he placed his lips on hers and kissed her with passion. The kiss was short but worth it. They parted and smiled at one an other. Then a sharp pain suddenly came upon Shang, with surprise. He groaned of pain. 

"Oh my god are you ok?" She asked worried. 

"No....I'm ok." He laid back down, gritting his teeth while doing so. Mulan got quick with thought and sat down next to him on his bed. She removed the blankets to check his wound. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm checking your wound what does it look like?" She carefully examined the wound with the bandages on, but it seemed to be nothing wrong, no bleeding or anything. "You ok now?" 

"Yeah I think so." With that she placed the covers back on him like a mother would do for her child as if he were going to sleep. She was about to sit back down in her chair when Shang patted a pot on his bed for her to sit. He moved to the side of the bed giving her enough room to come and sit next to him.

She sat down next to him, both sat upright on the bed. There was a cold breeze that came into the room making Mulan shiver a bit. Shang noticed this, "Are you cold?" He asked, holding out some of the blanket in front of her waiting to see if she wanted some or not.

"I'm ok, you need it." She said giving an excuse. Shang smiled, he knew that she was cold but to embarrassed to get under the same blanket with him.

"Here" He placed some of the blanket on her. She didn't know what to do at first but decided not to fight about it and leave it on. She felt rather uncomfortable though sharing the same blanket in the same bed. But kept her thoughts clear and told herself that he only cared.

Shang looked at her noticing that she didn't look comfortable sitting there in the same bed as him, "Don't be nervous I'm not going to do anything to you." Mulan was surprised a bit that he could tell how she felt. She felt stupid. 

She gave him a half smile, "Sorry; it's just that.....Well...." 

Shang placed his hand in the air for her to stop, "I know...you don't have to tell me." He paused and examined her from head to toe while she began to play with her hair. He noticed her hair and how it shined, he began to stroke her hair, not even caring about the law. They weren't even supposed to be this close to one another. But he didn't care. "Are you even going to look at me or what? I promise you I won't do anything." 

She turned to face him and smiled, she was now blushing deep red, "I'm sorry." Shang still stroked her hair feeling the texture and softness of it. He noticed that she began to calm down and warm up to him which made him sigh of relief. All he wanted was for Mulan to be comfortable around him. 

"So what have you been up to lately?" He asked breaking the silence between them. 

"Oh...nothing much really, I've just been worried sick about you!" 

Shang laughed, "Sorry......I didn't mean to keep you worried."

"It's ok, but don't do it again!" She warned him. "So do they let you out of here, and walk around?"

"No! I can barely walk because I'm so weak from the wounds."

"Oh....I was just wondering if you wanted to get out of here and take a walk or something."

"I would but the Emperor saw me yesterday and my conditions and told the doctors specifically to not let me out of bed. So I'm stuck here."

"That sucks!" 

"Well it's not all that bad, I mean I'm now in here with the most beautiful girl, that I've ever met in my life." 

"Shang......" She blushed, she felt so touched. "Stop it."

"Sorry but I couldn't help it." He chuckled, making Mulan giggle with embarrassment. "So when are you aloud to go home?"

He sighted, "I think they said about a week." Shang then found himself staring at her once again, but this time deep in her eyes. He wanted to ask her something but worried that he didn't disserve her and that she might reject him. "Mulan?....." He whispered, but load enough for her to hear him. 

"Yes"

"Um....I was wondering...Well you know how I told you that I didn't want to lose you and all that?" He paused, "Well...Um...I love you and I wanted....to ask you.....If you would be my....wife?" He waited for Mulan's response, whether it was good or bad, but he prayed that she would except his offer. 

Mulan's felt her cheeks warm up and her heart race now. She wanted to hear those words from him, from so long. "Yes......" She smiled, "I will....." She began to laugh with happiness. Shang smiled. 

He leaned in and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around him and let him kiss her more deeply. Shang too had his arms around her. When they separated they both gasped for air. Mulan kept her arms around as she leaned on him, resting her head on his chest. He stroked her hair continuously, enjoying the closeness between them. They were finally together, and nothing would stop them from getting married. 

~Song by LeeAnn Rimes, 'How Do I Live Without you'~

How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I need....  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's the end, how did you like it? Please Review and tell me and maybe tell me if i should write the wedding? Well I'll leave that up to you guys! Thanks again!


	15. Lovers Wed

~Thank you so......much for all the reviews you guys rock! Well any ways this is the last chapter, and I hope you read and enjoy! Be sure to review, thanks again. Oh and I'll be trying to finish my other fan fictions so that I can start new Milan. 

~I don not own any of the characters once more. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 15: Lovers Wed. 

Light hit the land like paint being spilled; it covered the land with warm yellowish rays of the sun that beamed down below it. It was morning and nature was awaking to it. Birds chirped, flowers opened up to get the warm rays of the sun, and the moisture from the moist ground. Animals were awakening and in the Fa household and at the Li's were moving quickly for the beginning of Mulan and Shang's wedding day.

The marriage spread like wild fire across China. Everyone wanted to witness the great and joyous day as the heroin and the brave handsome General were getting wed. The Emperor would be there to witness it too. He did however try to convince the two to have they're wedding at the palace but really they wanted a small wedding with friends and family. 

Mulan laid in bed sleeping away peacefully until her mother and grandmother came rushing in with dresses, makeup and much more. "Mulan! Mulan get up!" Yelled her mother who was shaking her back and forth by the shoulder. Mulan groaned and opened her eyes slightly to see dim figures around her rushing around her room trying to get everything set. "Come on baby you cant be looking like that for your wedding day!" Explained her mother.

Mulan yawned then stopped as she heard the words, 'wedding day' she had totally forgotten that second that today was the day. She jumped out of bed and headed out her room to the bathroom to get clean. But before she could even leave the doorway her old, short grandmother stopped in her way and smiled, she smiled at her proudly. She took Mulan's hands in her old but yet soft and gentle ones and shook them and gave them a squeeze. "Come child you will eat first then you will get cleaned up." 

Mulan smiled, and sighed. Her grandmother always knew how to make her stop and relax before doing something important. She followed her grandmother down the hallway to the kitchen where a plate of eggs, bacon, rice and some tea and juice laid on the table. Her mouth began to water just at the sight, she was hungry. She kissed her grandmother on the cheek and said thanks and made her way to her seat where she sat down and began to eat. 

As she ate Fa Li and granny wasted no time, they got her dress ready, makeup set up, and got the tube full of warm water and beautiful scented herbs that would leave her smelling like a field of wild flowers and more. "Alright honey it's all ready!" Declared her mother who was standing at the doorway of the kitchen ready for her daughter to get up and follow her. 

"All right I'm coming." Mulan got up and smiled at her mother, as she then followed her to the bathroom. Mulan was bath for what seemed hours, but the warm water and scents made her so relaxed that she didn't want to leave. Once out she got into her red gown that was embroidered with gold lining and some jewels. The top of the dress had a square neckline. The bottom of the dress stared at her hips where the dress began to get a little puffier. She wore a necklace that was gold and had a small flower at the end of it. Her hair was put into a very decorative bun that had small jewels and of course her flower comb that was placed on the top of the bon. 

Mulan sat still on her chair. Fa Li held some red, white and a little bit of gold makeup in her hands ready to be put on Mulan. She knew how Mulan was with makeup so she decided that she wouldn't put that much on her, enough only so that it would bring out and outline her features. She placed a bit of the white powder all over her face then tinting some blush on her cheeks but made it look like her natural rosy cheeks as they were. She outlined her lashes with black paint and put red on her lips. For the eye shadow she put a faintly color of gold that would bring out her eye color. 

Fa Li sat everything down and picked up her daughter's face with her gentle hands and said, "Open you eyes darling." Mulan slowly opened her eyes and stared at her mother who looked as if she could cry right then. "You look beautiful, see for yourself." She held out a mirror for her to look at her reflection. Mulan glanced in the mirror and saw herself looking like a bride, but saw more of her own natural looks than just seeing makeup covering her entire face that would hide her. 

"Thank you mother." She hugged her mother tight and stayed like that for awhile. 

"Oh.....Honey you two are going to be so happy together, but its going to be so different without you here." Clarified Fa Li telling her that she would be missed.

"I'll come and visit whenever I can, I promise." A tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't want to leave, this was her home and her family but she also so deeply wanted to be with Shang and maybe even start a family with him. She smiled at the thought of being a mother and having Shang being a father. 

"Well lets get going; you can't miss your own wedding day." Fa Li got up and helped her daughter out of the chair and they both headed out to the beautifully open field, where their wedding would be. Everything was set and ready white chairs with white flowers at the end of them and a white rug that went from start to finish where Mulan would walk. Shang, and the gang were all there waiting at the top lined up facing the crowd where both Mulan and Shang's family and friends sat.

They were all wearing traditional Chinese costumes that were light green. Shang was wearing a red costume that was also embroidered with gold just like Mulan's. Shang looked nervous but was grateful that this day had final come. Shang looked all around nervously. Wang and the gang saw this and smiled at their friend's nervousness. "You ok Shang?" Asked Wang.

Shang looked at them trying to act surprised that they would ask a thing like that, "No Why do you ask?" Shang gulped.

Yao smiled sarcastically and raised his shoulders, "Oh...I don't know maybe....BECAUSE THAT YOU LOOK LIKE YOU MIGHT FAINT!" 

"Alright so maybe I am but you probably would too." Shang said matter of factly. 

"Maybe but were not marrying Mulan now are we?" Said Ling making his point to support all of them. 

Shang sighed and chuckled, "Yeah I know.....I don't know what I'm nervous about then?"

"Just calm down and think about Mulan the whole time and think it's just the two of you. Besides this is your day where you two will finally be together forever so you should enjoy the moment." Explained Chien Po with his wise and kind words. 

"You know what I'm looking forward too......" Wang winked and nudged Shang on his shoulder "the hot chicks after the wedding." Shang shook his head; Wang was always like that when they hanged out at placed he would always talk about how he couldn't wait to see the girls. 

Shang shook his head, then the sound of flutes and other instruments began to play the beautiful tune of the traditional wedding song. A figure in red now was appearing as everyone stood up and watched as the beautiful Mulan came down. Fa Zhou who was sitting now next to his wife and granny stood, across from them was the Emperor who had only two bodyguards with him. They watched in aw as the heroin Fa Mulan walked gracefully down the aisle. 

Shang sighed the sight of her was already breath taking. He could not see her face though because of the red vial that covered it. She stepped up in front of Shang and faced him; they held hands and did the traditional wedding vows. When the time had come for Shang to take off the vial, he did so very gently and moved it over her head. He looked at her and sighed heavily, she was beautiful. 

The way she looked that second made him feel weak, the look of innocents in her eyes made him just want to kiss her even more now. He cupped his hands around her face and brought her lips to his for the warm kiss. As they separated Mulan opened her eyes slowly and stared up at Shang. They were together now as husband and wife, and that feeling made her feel so good she could just jump up and down with joy. The crowd cheered and applauded. 

In the back sat little Mushu and Crikee, "My baby is all grown up and......Getting married....." Mushu cried. 

The celebration went on till night. The gang and Wang all found girls that night to talk to and to flirt with. But as the party came to an end everyone had to leave. Mulan said good bye to her parents and to all her friends and told them that she would see them again. 

Mulan stood on the porch looking at the black sky that was full of bright stars that sounded the whole sky with their light. Mulan sighed then heard footsteps coming form behind her. Mulan looked over her shoulder to see her handsome husband, Shang. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on top of hers. "What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Just the sky." She sighed. 

"Are you alright?"

Mulan turned around to face him, while his arms were still around her waist, she felt secure. "I'm just so happy that's all, the war is over and I'm with the man I love so very much, it couldn't get any better, can it?" 

Shang smiled in curiosity, like some boyish grin. "Well you know there could always be children involved." Mulan smiled, and began to blush a bit.

Mulan began to giggle, "I don't see why not." 

Shang's eyes began to soften and he leaned into her and placed a warm kiss on her lips, the kiss began to get more intense and deeper. They breathed in and out taking in air while still having their lips on one another. As they parted for air, Mulan wrapped her arms around Shang's neck and smiled. He returned the smile and picked her up like a baby and headed inside making her laugh and giggle. 

Mulan and Shang couldn't be happier, the war that they had fought was over. There were no troubles in China. And they both now had two great titles that would not be forgotten.

~The End~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Well that's it so what do you think, I tried to make this a really good chapter. Well please review and thanks again so much for all the reviews! Well talk to you guys later! 


End file.
